


Dorgas e Dominós

by EltonFunkerson



Category: Original Work, Shitposting - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Nonsensical Plot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Violence, crackfic, shitpost
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltonFunkerson/pseuds/EltonFunkerson
Summary: Essa é a história de um pequeno adolescente estrábico e poliamoroso que trabalha numa sex-shop junto com seus três/quatro namorados. Todos os personagens dessa trama são usuários de drogas pesadas e vivem tendo alucinações devido ao alto consumo de psicotrópicos.
Relationships: Fernando Vidas-Mortas/Markalo Markoso/Hanrique Sal/Jão Bassarão, Fernando Vidas-Mortas/Markalo Markoso/Junim Avarim/Zonas da Souza, Susana Vidas-Mortas/Loreta Liu/Ngela Calza
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Algumas partes da história fazem referência a fanfic icônica de BillDip da MEMEMEMEMEMMEGIDO porque ela é a minha inspiração artística, assim como um monte de outras porradas, mas eu não tenho tempo pra ficar listando tudo.  
> 2 - A gente escreveu esse capítulo meio que como o episódio piloto da história, porque ninguém sabia como que ela ia funcionar e ninguém conhecia os personagens ainda.

Tava eu de boa no clube do seu Benedito com meus três namorados (Jão, Hanrique e Markalo) quando Markalo chegou pra mim e falou:

"E aí caralho, vai querer ir pra piscina? Eu deixei ela quentinha, você vai gostar."

— Bora! - Disse eu, tirando a minha cueca.

Mergulhamos na piscina e lá no fundo dela estava Jão, fazendo um funk mó radical: "Ado, ado, ado, o Markalo é gado!"

Caralho, depois disso aproveitei pra bater uma gatinha de mendigo da boa. Jão me disse que as minhas bolas tem armazenamento infinito e Hanrique ficou até impressionado, mas Markalo não. Markalo ficou bravo, sô!

Ele ficou puto de inveja e tentou me matar com aquele pauzão bonitão dele, mas aí é lógico que eu desviei, fazendo uso das minhas habilidades sobre humanas. O cara é doente, mano!

Mas enfim, depois que o crime de ódio acabou, Hanrique decidiu ficar lá cheirando a piscina e eu aproveitei pra espancar a bunda dele.

Pulei muito agilmente para fora mas tropecei pois minhas pernas estavam trêmulas e cobertas de gatinha de mendigo, então eu me levantei e dei uma fungada.

— E aí gostosão, quer cheirar umas drogas? - Perguntou Hanrique.

— Hahaha, cê é louco, bicho! - Eu ri

— Vamos, vai ser legal!

— Ai, está bem... mas só se você me der um beijo.

— ÉOQUÊ?!

— Gato.

Hanrique sorriu pra mim e me beijou, foi muito divertido, adoro beijar na boca, hahaha! 

Uau, legal, beijar na boca é tão bom que peguei na próstata do cara e ele ficOU LOUCO!

Mas então, Renrique (o irmão gêmeo do mal do Hanrique) apareceu e disse:

“Muleke, o negócio é que eu sou étero-sexo-uau, e o Jão e o Hanrique também. Eles não gostam de você, eles gostam de pusseta e estavam te manipulando desde o começo.”

“QUÊ?!”

“Caralho, tu é gay demais… foda…”

Fiquei furiástico com o argumento do desgraçado e botei a minha picoreta pra fora. 

Cara, como eu tava puto! O Ranrique me traiu e partiu o meu coração de limão depois de 100 anos trabalhando e gozando com a gente! Eu confiei nele, eu rezei o Pau Nosso por ele.

Aqueles filhos da puta! Vou pedir o divórcio!

"MARKALO!" Eu gritei. "O Renrique foi malvado comigo! Cancela ele, Markalo!"

Jão ficou puto também e começou a gritar. "CANCELA, CANCELA, CANCELA!"

"Calma! Parem de gritar, seus frogados!" Disse Hanrique. "Mas é verdade, eu e Jão somos étero e só namoramos com vocês pelo dinheiro e as drogas, eu gosto é de vaginaahahahaha, vai se foder!"

Chutei o Henrique nas bolas. O Henrique chorou.

"Poxa!"

"Poxa é o teu cu de São Paulo Amado, seu safado! Eu vou ficar com a custódia das crianças!"

"Que crianças?"

"Aquelas que eu enfiei dentro do seu Benedito São Aviário, lembra? O cara que fabrica queijo de pau naquela casa mal-assombrada."

"Caralho, imagina se a gente visita o lugar pra fazer pegadinhas com o homem? Bora, gente, vamos trollar a casa do seu Benedito." Falou Markalo, falando.

Mulher gostoso, esse Markalo! Tô quase gozando com aquela bunda de sapo de madeira.

Mas então eu concordei. - Bora ir pra aquele lugar, galera!

Mas então o Hanrique disse. - Não, melhor não. Ele provavelmente deve ser pedófilo, mano, e eu não gosto dele, quero dizer, o cara trabalha numa sex-shop! Poxa, galera, a gente tem que proteger o Fernando das garras do seu Benedito, a gente tem que preservar a inocência del... aaAAAAAIIIII!

Filho da puta, só se importa comigo quando eu tô tristôncio. Por causa disso, arranquei um dos dentes dele.

Então essa é a história de como eu me divorciei do Jão e do Henrique. Agora foda-se, sou gay mermo! Vou casar com o Markalo, preciso de um homem que me ame. 

"Porra, eu confiei nos Henriques e eles me traíram..." Disse Markalo, depressando. "Que tristeza, mas pelo menos eu tenho um namorado super sexy."

"Que delícia!" Disse eu. "Mas a gente não pode se comer agora, precisamos matar o Jão e o Hanrique por partir os nossos corações."

"Verdade, aqueles putos! Vou matar eles com o meu pinto canhão!"

(Caralho, pita menor! Acordei com o pau QUEIMANDO tinha uma abelha gasosa sentando AAAA e rebolando no meu paaau.)

Fui na testa de aniversário do Markalo ontem à noite, aí eu bebi muita fumaça, fiquei todo bêbado e tive alucinações sexuais, e orais, e anais, e nasais... se liga, menor! 

Mas agora tô de ressaca, não me lembro mais de nada. Markalo me pegou e me levou pra casa com uma abelha prostitutaaaAAAAAAAHH!

(Desenho da abelha picando meu pau sabor ameixa de tanto suave sentada.)

Acordei todo drogado, chapado, sexado e safado. Ah, mas a vida é assim mesmo, meu chapa!

"Bom dia, Fernando."

"QUÊ?!"

"Porra, mas tu ficou bêbado pra caralho, hein? O teu nome é Fernando, Fernando!"

"Caralho, mano..." Falei, meio tonto. "Eu não sabia que eu tinha um nome..."

"Você tomou muito sêmen de trigo ontem, não foi?"

"Achei que o meu nome era... marido do Markalo!"

"Aah, tu tá me gostando, né safado?"

"Yreeê- mas pera, calma... o quê que rolou ontem?

"Ah sim, dois dos seus namorados viraram héteros então a gente matou eles."

"AH, NÂO!"

"Huehue, relaxa, era brincadeira, era trollagem!"

"Porra Markalo, quer me matar do coração?!"

"Rapaz, quando você é gay você é homosexual e tu faz os homens terem enfartos!"

De repente, apareceu o Hanrique vestido de Shrek, gritando:

"Q-que porra é essa, seus afilhados do caralho? Saiam do meu pântano, seus cebolas!"

Ele disse isso, essas frases, essas palavras que perfuraram meu coração e me fizeram gozar farinha de trigo... e eu fiquei meio puto, cara...

Chamei os dois de filhos da mar e chutei a virilha do Shrek. Ele gemeu e gozou sangue, caralho!

Corri pela minha vida, não aguento mais esses caras atormentando a minha vida. Depois, fiz um desenho sobre a cara deles, a expressão facial pra polícia vir pegar eles debaixo da cama.

Esse foi um dia horrível mas pelo menos eu ganhei pau. Um dia nunca é 100% horrível quando você tem um pauzão triangular na boca.

Henrique Shrek não gostou nada, porque ele é heterosexual e só transa com o Lord Farquaad quando ele se veste de Fiona.

"Eita, porras!" Disse Jão. "Que viadagem é essa? Oi, meu nome é Jão, tenho 17 anos e gosto de buceta."

"Jão, ninguém pediu a sua opinião! Você chora quando ouve funk, mermão!"

"Quê isso, Fernando? Você está magoando os meus sentimentos..." Choramingou Jão.

"Peça desculpas pro Jão!" Gritou Henrique.

"NÃO HENRIQUE CANECAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A backstory desse capítulo é que nos escrevemos ele na festa de aniversário do Arthurzinho Hentai Permitido porque a gente não sabia como puxar conversa com as outras pessoas.  
> Desenho da abelha prostituta: (https://eltonfunkerson.tumblr.com/post/633331392069189632)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo não faz referência à nada mas o Junim foi nomeado em homenagem àquele muleke loiro da revista do Menino Maluquinho.

Caralho, mano... eu tava dormindo de boa, feliz e tranquilo, quando aí, do nada, comecei a ter uns pesadelos muito sinistros.

No início, eu só tava sozinho no meu quarto cuidando da minha vida, mas então apareceu um assassino lá para me matar. Tentei ser mais esperto me escondendo debaixo da cama, mas é claro que o assassino me achou mesmo assim, e aí ele me puxou pra fora e me deu uma facada no estômago e dói, dói, doeu muito, mas aí eu acordei.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei um cara parado na minha frente. Ele tinha cabelos vermelhos e usava um arco com chifres de plástico.

*Cara, tu tava sonhando horrores! Os homens pediram pra eu te acordar.* Era o Markalo.

Só aí que me lembrei que eu estava deitado num saco de dormir junto com a turma da escola no acampamento da Floresta Amaral mas, infelizmente, o Markalo continuou gritando no meu ouvido e me sacudindo.

*Ô Zonas, acorda seu bosta! O café tá na mesa, levanta essa bunda quadrada do chão e vem comer com a gente!*

Markalo me ajudou a subir e então eu fui lá fora pescar um paixe-pixe na lagoa pra depois assar na fogueira.

Quando o peixe já tava com um cheirinho bom, meti meu pau na fogueira aí peguei ele e comi... o peixe tava cru.

Dei um cuspidão cosmonáltico que acidentalmente acabou aterrissando no olho do markalo, aí de novo eu me enganei e acabei dando um chutão nele. Por causa disso, o Markalo começou a gritar.

Na verdade, o Markalo gritou tão alto que atraiu a atenção dos homens do acampamento que vieram correndo ver o que estava acontecendo, mas quando chegaram eu percebi que havia me enganado.

Não eram os homens do acampamento que estavam vindo, e sim o Fernando e o Junim.

Janim é o mais novo membro da turma. Uns caras da minha amizade morreram e o Jani está servindo de amigo substituto, só que eu não gosto dele de verdade, porque ele tem cheiro de mulher.

Por quê que ele tem cheiro de mulher? Eu não sei porra... mas enfim, tava eu lá com meus brothers no acampamento de verão do colégio Fimose da Cruz.

Depois que Jão e os Henriques terminaram com os meus manos para virarem étero-sexo-uais, eles tiveram que arrumar namorigos novos, então agora a família consiste em quatro pessoas: o Fernando Vidas-Mortas, um muleke muito reboloso que vive pegando os garotos da escola, o Markalo Markoso que traficava cola e cheirava dominó, o Junim Jujaban Avarim, o pansexual não-binário, maconhado e pervertido de dezesseis anos que usa roupa íntima feminina e passa perfume de bunda de macaco e, finalmente, o mais novo membro da turma: eu, Zonas da Souza ou Zonas Demônio Sanguinário das Mortes que é o nome que uso na internet.

Geral já tava tudo acordado e o monitor do acampamentos, o Senhor Repinhondas, falou que era pra todo mundo se dividir em grupos e ir pescar, porque é isso que homem de verdade faz. Markalo perguntou pro Senhor Repolhondas se a gente podia usar o pinto do Fernando como vara de pescar e agora ele tá de castigo por dois dias.

Sinto muito, Markalo…

Fernando revirou os olhos e agora ele está sendo o líder da quadrilha. O nosso objetivo é simples, ganhar todas as medalhas e broches possíveis e aí quando o acampamento acabar a gente vai vender tudo pra comprar cocaína e sêmen de trigo.

Mas voltando ao assunto... tavamoa eu, Fernando e Janin lá, pescando tubarão de boa, até que umas meninas muito homofóbicas passaram na nossa frente tentando roubar os nossos prêmios com o barquinho azul delas.

Fiquei putasso e, muleke, a situação ficou feia! Pulei no barco delas fazendo elas gritarem: *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH*

Lógico que eu também aproveitei a chance e gozei nos peixes que elas tinham capturado, daí elas teriam que jogar eles foram e recomeçar do zero.

Infelizmente, aquelas homofóbicas não se renderam. Pelo contrário, isso só fez elas ficarem ainda mais trutas.

As garotas disseram que eu era gente ruim e começaram a me bater e doeu, ai! Gritei pro Jiam, e o Junim desceu o cacetete nelas e lá foi ele...

Janim é um bom garoto, ele sempre faz o que eu peço. Um dia, eu vou fuder aquele cuzão redondo gostoso de amigo dele e ele vai adorar, essa vai ser a sua recompensa por ser Janim.

O Janim decidiu chutar o saco de uma das garotas e ela ficou completamente morrida.

*CARALHO JANIM TU MATOU A GAROTA, E AGORA O QUE A GENTE CARAHJALA* Janim ficou assustado com meu grito e sufocou a outra menina nO IRÓ ÓAI ARAI!!!

Fernando olhou pra gente com uma expressão de terror e disse: *VOCÊS MATARAM AS MINAS CÊS ASSASSINARAM ELAS E AGORA SE O CAPITÃO DESCOBRIR ADEUS ACAMPAMENTO A GENTE VAI PRA PRISÃO*

Só de ouvir as palavras dele eu fiquei desesperado, por isso decidi que a gente deveria se livrar das evidências de uma vez por todas. As garotas já tinham se afogado então não seria problema, mas o bote delas tava cheio de sangue, incluindo o sêmen com o DNA gostoso que eu esfreguei nos peixes.

Se a polícia pega eles, me rastreiam bonito.

Mas Janim tinha a solução! Ele abriu a boca e comeu o barco inteiro. Tá vendo só? Eu tava certo, o Januim é um bom garoto!

Tá certo, ele se veste de möulher, mas mesmo assim ele é uma boa pessoa, e se não fosse por ele nós estaríamos completamente fudidos pela mão gozada da lei.

Voltei para a terra firme e vomitei de ansiedade.

*E AGORA, CARA, O QUE A GENTE VAI FAZER?* Perguntou Janim, olhando com medo para mim.

E pior que nem eu sabia. Sério, eu não fazia a menor idéia nem de como me livrar dos corpos mortados, porque era pra gente ter jogado elas no rio, só que os cadáver boia, aí todo mundo ia ver que elas tavam morridas.

Puta que pariu, olha o que você fez, Janim!

Fernando me deu uma puta sacudida na alma e disse: “Para de surtar, Zonas! Eu já sei o que a gente tem que fazer!”

“Se vestir de mulher e chupar pinto?”

“Não.”

“Fugir pro Acre e virar prostitutas?”

“Não, eu vou ligar pro meu pai! Ele é ceifador, então ele deve saber como ressuscitar as meninas.”

“CARALHO, TU É BRABO FERNANDO!”

*Valeu!* Disse Fernando enquanto tirava um telefone de brinquedo muito normalmente de dentro do cu.

Ele então digitou 666 e uma voz aguda de senhora surgiu:

“Alô, alô!” Disse Fernando. “Posso falar com o seu Ceifador?”

“NÃO! Vai se fuder muleke, ele está ocupado!”

“Ô NILSE, É VOCÊ? Já não falei pra tu parar de ficar mexendo nas coisa do papai?!” 

A Nilse era uma filha dA PUTA, MANO, a esquizofrenia canina está presente na nossa sociedade por causa desta mulher.

“Você não manda em mim, seu jacú! Eu sou a secretária dele agora e posso fazer o que bem quiser!”

“Então chama ele pra mim, Nilse.”

“Só se você me der o cu.”

“NILSE!”

“Ai, tá bom, vou chamar ele. Ô, SEU CEIFADOR, TEM UM MULEKE PASTOSO QUERENDO FALAR CONTIGO!”

“QUEM É?” Rosnou uma voz encapetada.

“Oi, pai! É o teu filho, Fernando.”

"C-caralho!" Disse Janin. “O Fernando é filho do Ceifador da morte, nossa mano-AAIIHH!”

Chutei o Janim nas bolas e mandei ele calar a boca enquanto o Fernando tagarelava no ouvido do pai morto-vivo.

“Então... hoje no acampamento eu e a galera estávamos pescando e, tipo, os meus amigos Zonas e Junim acabaram matando quatro garotas sem querer. A gente realmente não quer ir pra cadeia por causa disso, então será que você podia, talvez, reviver elas pra nós? Por favorzinho??”

O Ceifador ficou putasso. “O QUÊ, VOCÊ TÁ LOKO?! Eu não criei filho homem pra ficar desrespeitando mulher desse, seu MACHISTA ESCROTO, ASSASSINO DE MENINA!”

“Ai, ai, desculpaaa...”

“Ok, tá bom...” Disse o Ceifador. “Eu vou reviver essas gurias dos mortos, mas com uma condição.”

“Que condição?”

“Quero que você vá terminar com aquele Jão agora.”

“UKÊ?!”

“Foi isso que falei, você sabe que eu não gosto de gay. Para de homosexuar com ele e eu te ajudo.”

“Ah, mas eu nem namoro mais o cara, pai! Ele decidiu virar hétero...”

“NÃO INTERESSA, VOCÊ PRECISA TERMINAR COM ELE, SENÃO AS MINAS VÃO FICAR MORRIDAS PRA SEMPRE.”

“Tá bom, tá bom! Eu termino com ele, só por favor faz a sua parte!”

"Vou mandar áudio pra Dona Morte, até mais."

Dez minutos depois, um barulho gozado veio do oceano.

As meninas haviam se transformado em sereias e agora estavam tentando pular em cima da gente pra nos matar.

*AI, CARALHO, NÓIS VAI MORRRERRRR!!!*

Janim me pegou no colo e me jogou de volta para a barraca do acampamento. O muleke é forte demais, puta que pariu!

Eu caí no meio do campo e ele sentiu dor naquele rabão. Fiquei caído no chão que nem barata quando bebe xixi de rato quando, de repente, o General apareceu e começou a gritar.

*EI, NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ ESTAR PARTICIPANDO DAS ATIVIDADES? QUE PORRAS QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SEU BOTA FILHO DA BUTA?* Rosnou ele, furioso.

*Mas, mas...*

*TU LEVA UM ANO PRA FAZER QUALQUER COISA E AGORA QUER FICAR ZOANDO POR AÍ? EU SOU TEU GENERAL, SEU ESFIRRO DA PUTA! TU QUER ME FUDER, SEU PREGUIÇOSO? QUER FUDER O MEU ACAMPAMENTO?*

Eu chorei, porque o general tinha trabalhado tanto para que nós pudesse ter diversão e agora ele tá bravo.

Fiquei triste e disse pro general que ele é legal, mas aí o general me deu um sorriso de estubrad-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saí correndo pelos corredores do inferno até encontrar o Henrica. Ele disse que as sereias afogaram o Xanim e que ele tava com preguiça de ajudar, então só saiu correndo e me encontrou.

Eu tava triste, mas quando descobri que o Xanim morreu eu fiquei triste.

MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPA, O XANIM NÃO MORREU! ELE DEU O NOME DE UM PAIXE-PIXE DE XANIM, SÓ QUE AS GAROTA PEGARAM TODOS O PEIXES E AFOGARAM ELES NA ÁGUA. MAS O XANIM TÁ VIVO, ELE NUNCA MORRE, FIM DE HISTÓRIA.

Eu já tava cansado de correr por aí, então sugeri que nós fossemos todos dormir. Encontramos uma caverna para nos esconder e dormimos lá até meia noite, quando fomos acordados pelo som de um gemido.

Gritei que tava com medo, me perguntando o que iria acontecer conosco, mas assim que abri os meus olhos percebi que era só o Janima descendo um punhetão. Ah, era por isso que ele tava gemendo!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Voltei a dormir e só acordei na manhã seguinte. O Janim tinha usado o sêmen dele pra fazer o nosso café da manhã.

Comi e estava bem gostoso, assim como a próstata do Jão Bassarão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F no chat pelo Janim, galera...  
> Desenho das sereias matando o Junim: (https://eltonfunkerson.tumblr.com/post/633328507104215042)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tem a primeira garota com nome confirmado da história porque nóis é feminista agora! Cadê a representatividade feminina, Elton?  
> CADÊ?

(UM ANO ATRÁS...)

Tava eu batendo uma muito gostosamente quando, do nada, apareceu o Markalo querendo meu sêmen de trigo recheado de tapioca de barro. 

O muleke não me deixa em paz! Acho que depois que a namorada terminou com ele o cara ficou triste, puta que me pariu.

(UMA SEMANA ATRÁS...)

Tava eu na escola rezando o Pau Nosso quando apareceu Markalo com a sua camisa havaiana e o seu cano de aço. Ele queria beber damasco direto da teta do diretor, mas eu disse garoto gay vira um homem gay. Ele chorou que nem morcego do sul e morreu.

Aí eu contei isso pro meu namorado Fernando e o filho da puta usou macumba e REVIVEU o Markalo! Eu tô tão puto com o Fernando aquele gatinha de mendigo vou matar ele também.

(MARKALO É PERVERTIDO PORQUE ELE GOSTA DE BUNDA, AQUELE PUTO.)

Chutei Markalo nas americanas e falei pra ele: "TÁ BOM, EU NÃO GOSTO!" e chupei sangue de canguru seco, depois vomitei e fui para a enfermaria.

A enfermeira ficou com medo de mim porque eu tava manchado de sangue e de sêmen e disse que ia chamar meus pais na escola porque eu era viciado em cocaína e isso tava me transformando em um homem empoderado.

(DE VOLTA PRO PRESENTE...)

"O Janim tá peidando." Disse Hanrique. O cara realmente foi me acordar de madrugada só pra falar isso? Assim não dá!

Fiquei puto e empurrei o Hanrique pra fora da cama, fazendo ele abrir a cabeça e morrer (brincadeira, ele ainda tá vivo).

Tudo começou quando eu e meus amigos decidimos passar o feriado (segunda-feira, dia da sobrevivência de São Jorge do pé quente) na casa do Junim na floresta mas o muleke só faz merda. Primeiro ele encheu a cara de doritos com guaraná Jesus e não deixou nada pra gente, e agora ele está soltando pum no mesmo quarto em que a gente está dormindo.

Porra, Junim, ninguém tá aguentando mais!

Cansado e esgotado daquela porra, eu disse pra galera que tava indo ao banheiro mas, logo quando eu ia me levantar, o homem da casa, ou seja, a irmã do Janim, apareceu e não me deixou mijar.

A irmã do Xanim, era uma garota alta e ruiva que vestia uma camisola com uma frase na frente dizendo "Jesus", e ela adorava encher o saco da galera.

Mas então a mina falou que a gente só poderia usar o banheiro quando contasse uma história de terror pra ela dormir.

Como que a irmã do Xanim vai pegar no sono com uma história de terror? Isso eu não sei, mas foda-se!

Contei pra ela a história do lobo que sequestrava e comia crianças na floresta. Esse lobo se chama Pedro Álvares Cabral e as crianças se chamavam Brasil. Então o Lobo Cabral tacava todas as crianças na lareira de casa, depois comia elas quase cruas e ainda dizia que gostava, mas certo dia ele foi pro tribunal e o Júri disse que aquilo não era legal e matou ele, fim.

Chorei um pouquinho ao contar a história porque ela era muito boa... mas enfim, a irmã do Janim, a Quiririm (apelido fofo que eu dei para ela) disse que essa história cheirava que nem as bolas dela após uma boa terapia de maçã, mas que também dava pro gasto.

Mas aí ELA ROUBOU MEU DINHEIRO e disse que eu já podia me esgrubiar em paz no banheiro fedido do Janim, que a propósito não dá descarga.

Peguei a água do vaso e taquei tudo na cara daquele cretino. Ele gritou e correu atrás de mim que nem um maluco para me fuder, mas eu me tranquei no banheiro e caguei e mijei até não poder mais.

O Junim é um cara bacana mas, porra, se ele não sabe limpar nem a própria privada como é que ele pretende morar aqui sozinho com os irmãos. Por algum motivo, esse banheiro tem muito cheiro de cadáver de mendigo.

Acordei com o Markalo gritando com o Janim e a Quiririm. Como o desgraçado não me deixava dormir eu então chutei a porta do banheiro e mandei ele calar a boca.

Markalo começou a chorar dizendo que eu era malvado mas eu simplesmente falei pra ele voltar pra cama porque senão eu não ia mais dormir com ele, aí o cara ficou quieto e me deixou em paz.

Olhei pro Janim e percebi que ele estava usando o pijama da irmã dele.

"Ô Junin, mas que porra é essa? Usa as suas próprias roupas, muleke!”

“Não.” Disse Junim. “Você não pode me obrigar.”

“JANUIM!”

“EDAÍ QUE EU ME VISTO DE MULHER? EU SOU GOSTOSA MESMO, ALGUM PROBLEMA COM ISSO, SEU MACHISTA???”

(Porra Janim, essa foi de fuder...)

Meti a mão no meu taco de beisebol e ameacei a Januim com ela porque só tem espaço para uma gostosa nessa turma e ela sou eu

“Ai, ai, ai, para com isso!”

“Vai pra cama Junim, para de roubar as roupas dos outros!”

Muleke perturbado, ele. Coloquei o Junim na cama pra ele parar de reclamar, mas aí ficou só eu sozinho com a irmã dele, só que a Quiririm tava super me dando um olhar de sedução e eu fiquei não legal.

Ela tava querendo me embucetar, por isso eu falei “Quê isso, mulher? Tu sabe muito bem que eu não fico com pessoas do gênero feminino, então já vai apagando esse seu fogo no cu” e ela ficou PISTOLA!

Caralho, essa menina vai comer o meu cu.

Eu imediatamente me tranquei no banheiro e liguei pro Zonas.

O Zonas era um cara míope com cara de nerd que eu conheci no acampamento de verão do capítulo passado. Todos os meus colegas de turma falam que ele é idiota e burro mas eu acho ele um gOSTOSO.

“Zonas, vem pra casa do Junim me resgatar. A irmã dele tá querendo me embucetar, mano!”

“QUÊ? KKKKKK” Disse Zonas. “Tu é loco, bicho!”

“Zonas, seu bosta, eu falei pra tu vir agora!”

“Ah, tá bom.”

“Se você vir bem rápido eu te dou um prêmio.” No caso, o prêmio era o meu cu.

“EBA!” Ele deu um gritinho.

Zonas veio pra casa. Eu tava esperando o Zonas me resgatar mas ai eu do nada ouve uma discussão entre Janine e Markalo

“SE VOCÊ NÃO DORMIR NESSE EXATO MOMENTO EU VOU TE DAR UM PANCADÃO!” Rosnou Markalo.

O muleke tava puti.

“CHUPA MINHA PARÓQUIA, SEU OTÁRIO!” Gritou Xanium, o muleke das selvas.

Decidi finalmente abrir a porta do banheiro para os meus amigos. Eu estava descansando lá até agora, me enrolando que nem tatu em cima da banheira do Janim, só que tava muito frio porque a família do Janim é uma bosta e resolveu se mudar para uma casa no meio da Floresta Amaral, que fica mais fria que o monte Everest no inverno

Mas enfim, o papel higiênico tinha acabado aí para eu não morrer de frio, usei a toalha usada do Xanuim, ela me aqueceu e eu durmi que nem um caranguejo criança na casquinha do seu Marchal. Ai não, porra, caralho, não tô progredindo mais com a história. Cadê o plot? Cadê a caracterização? Cadê a representatividade feminina?

Abri a porta e caralho, mano, eu tava cheirando muito mal. Seja qualquer que fosse a treta entre o menino Janim e Markalo já havia acabado pois eles passaram mal por de tanto cheiro de morte e bosta que tava saindo do banheiro. Bem feito Xanim, quem mandou morar num chiqueiro?

Aquele otário, eu não entendo ele mas, enfim, o Zonas saiu de dentro do armário do janim. Ele tava usando um vestido cor-de-vai-se-fuder e perguntou se eu queria dançar.

AÍ EU BATI A CARA DO ZONAS NA QUINA DA MESA DO FILHO DA PUTA DO XANUIM E ELE DESMAIOU.

Tô cansado disso! Amanhã ia ter reunião no clube e a gente ia jogar dominó, mas os caras estragaram tudo pra mim!

Tava cansado, então saí da casa do Janim. A rua tava toda escura mas fui andando por ela mesmo assim.

Tenho fobia de táxi, mano. Uma vez eu gozei dentro de um, só que o dono do táxi ficou puto e me bateu. Desde então tenho medo de táxis e é por isso que fui andando até em casa.

O único problema foi que no meio do caminho acabei encontrando de novo a irmã do Junim.

ELA ME ENFORCOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mas eu sobrevivi porque eu sou foda.

Dissequei a Quiririm e fui dormir na rua. Foda-se, eu tava com sono!

Peguei o resto do papel higiênico e me cobri. Foi uma noite tranquila, mas toda vez que passava um carro eu corria atrás dele de cueca para demonstrar a minha masculinidade então, no final, até que a noite foi bacana.

Depois disso eu acordei, fui pra casa, tomei banho, assisti televisão e chorei.

Fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sou muito que nem aquele Homero dos Ilíadas porque, pensa só... pode ser só eu escrevendo essa caralha sozinho igual um perdedor ou pode ser eu e mais cinco lekes tudo fumando trinta pedras de crack no teclado.  
> Nunca saberemos...  
> Desenho da Quiririm: (https://eltonfunkerson.tumblr.com/post/633348369633427456)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu editei esse capítulo múltiplas vezes porque o Laranja escreveu um monte de porra louca e eu não gostei.

Cheguei em casa da escola e o meu pai começou a reclamar. Ele tava enchendo o meu saco porque eu não tinha uma namorada bonita e goxtosa, e eu fiquei tipo: porra pai, já falei que não sou heterosexual!

— Quê isso, filho?! - Meu pai falou com um risado. - Tu é loko, bichoado!

Revirei os olhos para aquela homofobia sebosa.

— Escuta aqui, Fernando... - Continuou ele. - Ninguém dessa casa pode ser gay, porque gostar de homens é errado. Gostar de homens não é bacana, meu consagrado, a gente agora só pode pegar mulheres poderosas.

— M-mas então... como é que eu vou namorar?

— Ué, fácil! - Falou paizão. - Eu vou comprar uma gostosa bem namorada pra você! Vai se trocar filho, porque nós vai no supermercado te arranjar uma moça perfeita na promoção.

— Mas e o Markalo?

— Aquele crackudo cheirador de pó?

— Ãhn...

Papai deu um pancadão envenenado na minha cara e me levou forçado pro supermercado, dizendo: FIO, VOCÊ NÃO É GAY! VOCÊ TEM QUE PEGAR MULHER, MULEKE! 

Aí eu fiquei, tipo: "Ok, mas como? Porque eu não sei, caralho! Não sei pegar mulher! Sempre que eu mostrar os meus talentos pra elas, elas corre embora de mim..."

Depois dessa meu . - CARALHO FERNApai ficou puto e me bateu de novo, gritando que nem um ceifador da morreNDO VOCÊ É HOMEM E DAQUI A QUATRO SEGUNDES VOCÊ VAI FICAR COM MULHER

— MAS COMO QUE EU FAÇO ISSO?!

— Já passaram os quatro segundos, Fernando. Agora eu vou te transformar em étero! - Aí, do nada, ele começou a me BATER na frente das goxtosas do supermercado.

— Para com isso!

— NÃO! - Rosnou ele com a cara vermelha de tanta fúria. - HOMEM NÃO FICA COM HOMEM, FERNANDO. HOMEM FICA COM AS CAIXAS DO SUPERMERCADO.

"Alguém me ajuda, meu pai tá frogando!"

Felizmente, toda aquela barulhada atraiu o Zonas, que estava logo do outro lado comprando balas de gelatina. Eu então gritei para ele: Zonas, me ajuda! O meu pai está tendo um surto!

Zonas pegou a sua mochila cor-de-rosa do My Little McPôney e bateu na cabeça do meu pai até ele cair para trás. Caralho, meu pai morreu-se!

O Zonas matou meu pai e logo após isso ele enfiou a gaitinha dele na boca do homem. Mano, isso é necrofilia, não se faz isso não, ah, não acredito, ahhh nãunnnn!

"Pronto." Disse Zonas, todo confiante. "Você está salvo, Fernando!"

"Zonas, meu pai queria me matar de porrada mas você veio e salvou a minha vida, cara! Valeu, eu te amo, mas como que você conseguiu isso? Não sabia que você era poderoso assim!"

Zonas deu uma risada e cochichou no meu ouvido: O MEU SEGREDO É PUNHETA! EU PASSEI MINHA VIDA INTEIRA BATENDO PUNHETA NA ACADEMIA, FOI TANTO GOXA SAINDO DA MINHA PINGA QUE DE TANTO BATER EU GANHEI UNS MÚSCULOS MUITO FODAS! OLHA SÓ O MEU BRAÇO DIREITO, ELE É FORTE PRA PORRA E EU CONSIGO DERROTAR UM CARRO EM MENOS DE SEIS SEGUNDOS APENAS COM O PODER DELE! ESSA É A HISTÓRIA DO MEU SUCESSO, EU SOU MUITO FORTE, CARALHO!

(Mano, eu desmaiei muito. Essa história me fez sentir emoções tão orgásmicas que eu passei mal. Zonas pegou na minha pica, ele é um bom amigo, me salvou de apanhar de um homem de 50 anos que eu chamo de pai.)

Após Zonas terminar de gritar no meu ouvido, ele continuou dizendo que estava indo entregar drogas para o seu Benedito São Aviário e me perguntou se eu queria me juntar a ele.

Eu disse que sim, é claro, e a gente saiu do mercado de mãos dadas pela rua até chegar no lugar marcado.

Zonas entrou em um beco com cheiro de sangue molhado direto da minha plantação e disse que eu não sabia falar com maconheiro, portanto eu ter que esperar do lado de fora. Então, pra passar o tempo eu fiquei cantando Wannabe com garotas da escola ao que haviam saído de casa pra comer bolacha na cantinar e dormir na sala de aula e, ai, como eu queria ser feliz de novo.

Eu chorei AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aí eu tirei uma soneca e acordei duas horas depois com a minha cara amassada no sofá.

Ai, como eu tava chapado!

Olhei pra cima e percebi que o Zonas tava fazendo pule dance pro Markalo. "Que porra é essa Zonas, eu não sabia que você fazia polo dance."

Zonas ficou sem graça, de repente. “Ué, cê tem problema com isso, seu fascista? Como você acha que eu banco todas aquelas drogas?!”

Revirei os olhos pro Zonas. “O problema não é você de pônei dance, o problema é que você nunca falou isso pra mim, tipo... porra, mano, achei que nós eramos amigos, mas você não confia em mim...”

"EIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Reclamou o Markalo. “Eu também sou amigo de vocês e eu amo vocês dois, por isso que eu tô pagando o Zonas pra fazer polly dance pro seu Benedito Aviário mais tarde. Ele quer arrumar um emprego na loja dele, mas emprego é pra cornos e eu me recuso a deixar vocês trabalhar.”

“O Zonas vai arranjar um emprego??”

“Não.” Respondeu JoZonas “Mas é só porque o Markalo não deixa.”

“MUITO VERDADE ISSO!” Gritou Markalo, virando uma garrafa de vodka. “A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE PODE FICAR COM VOCÊS SOU EU! NINGUÉM TEM ACESSO À ESSES HOMENS ALÉM DE MIM, ELES ME PERTENCEM!"

“Carai, Markalo! Tu tá ficando muito possessivo, mano!”

“TÔ MERMO, IDAÍ?!”

“Então você não vai gostar de saber...” Começou Zonas, sentando no colo do Markalo para beber um gole da vodka dele. “... que o pai do Fernando tava querendo matar ele no supermercado.”

“OQUÊ?!”

“Meu pai é um filho da puta. Ele não gosta do fato de eu ser homosexual então decidiu bater em mim para me consertar, mas nem isso deu certo porque o Zonas me protegeu e quebrou a cara dele com a mochila. Agora ele está vomitando tapete no hospital.”

“Aê! Parabéns, esse é o meu garoto! 100% goxa, rapaz!”

“O único problema é que agora não sei o que fazer. Não quero ficar sozinho naquela casa esperando ele voltar...”

“Não tem problema, Fernando. A gente vai alugar um apartamento na mansão roubada do Benedito Aviário, aí a gente vai morar lá todo mundo junto. Eu de homem trabalhador de família e vocês vão ser as minhas duas maridesposas.”

“Mas e o Xanim?”

“O XANUIM VAI SER O CACHORRO DA FAMÍLIA!”

Droga, não devia ter dito isso, porque o Xanuim apareceu logo depois com pão dentro da cueca.

"OI, GENTE! EU GATINHEI LEGAL HOJE, VOOU GOXA NO OLHO DO MEU IRMÃO-PAI, aí ele ficou bravo e me maNDOU PRA FORA DE CASA! POSSO FICAR AQUI COM VOCÊS?" Berrou Xanuim, com fogo nos olhos.

"Sim, muleke!" Markalo respondeu. "Você é da família, Xanuim..."

Xanuiem ficou tão feliz que pegou a minha mão e usou as minhas unhas pra cortar a pica dele fora.

"POHA, XANUIM, QUE POHA É ESSA? MINHAS MÃO TÃO COM CHEIRO DE SANGUE E GOXA AGORA, AAAAHH MAS POR QUÊ?!"

Xamuim Avarim simplesmente respondeu: "CARA, A MINHA PICA CRESCE DE NOVO EM DUAS HORAS! NÃO SE PREOCUPA, A GENTE É MÓ LEGAL! AH, QUEM QUER COMER PIPOCA COM PIROCA?"

Zonas pegou um garfo e já estava terminando de comer o cu do Xanim quando recebeu um chamada de vídeo:

ZONAS, QUEM TÁ TE CHAMANDO PELO CELULAR?

CALADO, SEU FILHO DA AAAHH!!!

O ZONAS FICOU BRAVO E ESPANCOU O XANUIM ATÉ ELA NÃO CONSEGUIR MAIS RESPIRAR!!!

MAS POR QUÊ???

POR QUÊ EU ME REFIRO AO XANUIM COMO MULHER? BOM, A GENTE NÃO SABE O GÊNERO DO XANIM ENTÃO A GENTE CHAMA ELE DE "ELE" OU DE "ELA" DEPENDENDO DA OCASIÃO.

MAS ENFIM, ZONAS PINTOSO DESTROI XANUIM COM SUA VOZ SUPER SEXY E GRITA "CALADO, SEU VERME! TÔ TENTANDO ACEITAR A LIGAÇÃO MAS TU GRITA, SEU VESPA!"

Finalmente, o celular parou de tocar e Zonas teve que dar uma olhada pra ver de quem era o número. "MEUS DEUS, É O BENEDITO SÃO AVIÁRIO!

"Como assim?!" Eu gritei.

Meu Deus, Benedito... bom, cara, ele me deixa fender maconha e me dá cinco reais pra cada encomenda que entrego. Eu estou economizando pra comprar mais dominós, porque nós garotos gosta de dominós e esportes.

É tudo muito bacana e o Aviário concorda. Ele costumava ser um verde em dominó, e ele detonava todo mundo! O cara é fODA!

"Mas eaí, Zonas? Conseguiu ligar pra ele?"

"Ãhn..."

"ZONAS, O QUE O BENEDITO TÁ FALANDO???"

Zonas falou bem baixinho no meu ouvido. "O BENEDITO AVAIÁRO QUER QUE A GENTE Vá PARA A LOJA DELE IMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Ain, mas por quê?" Perguntei, enquanto as minhas orelhas sangravam ácido pastoso.

Fodasse cara, a gente precisa ir! O Benedito Aviário está chorando pra burrice, ele disse que precisa da gente na loja agora, não dá pra ser depois!

"Mas..." Eu retruquei. "Da última vez que a gente foi lá ele VESTIU A GENTE DE MULHER E FEZ A GENTE LEVANTAR A SAINHA PRA ESCOLA DOS MARIMBOMDO VIERA!!!"

"É verdade." Disse Xanuim. "Os Maribundo Viera são os nossos inimigos mortais, e a gente já teve que fazer eles gasmar quando o BENEDITO AVIÁRIO FEZ A GENTE SE TRAVESTIR. Será que ele vai fazer isso de novo???"

"FODASSE!" Gritou Markalo. "ELE É O NOSSO AMIGO! A GENTE PRECISA PROTEGER ELE! VOCÊS VEM COMIGO OU NÃO? 

Eu disse que sim, porque gosto de aventuras bacanas e divertidas e Xanuim disse que também vai, contanto que a gente faça as unhas dele.

Ai, meus cabelos de verme, as unhas já estão feias de tanto que ele não corta. Mas enfim, matei as unhas dele pra gente não perder tempo e então fomos até a loja do Seu Benedito Aviário.

Chegamos na loja do Benedito Aviário e encontramos ele recebendo uma puta CHUPADA dum cara de 90 anos. Quê isso, mano...?

Ficamos todos completamente traumatizados pela cena... exceto o Xanuim, porque nada traumatiza o Xanuim. O Xanuim é a personificação do trauma em pessoa.

“NOUZA!” Gritou o Xãnuim com a pica louca. “CREDO, QUE DELÍCIA, CARALHIOU!”

Benedito São Aviário olhou com raiva pra ele. - Vai ser foder, muleke! Eu tava me divertindo e você estragou o meu sexo, agora eu não vou conseguir mais produzir gatinhas de mendigo por sua causa!

— Fodasse, eu não ligo. - Disse Xanuim. Ele então pegou uma lata de coca-cola com a boca e começou a mastigá-la por diversão.

— EI, PARA DE COMER A MINHAS COISAS, PORRA!

— Não.

Eu fui fazer o Xanuim calar a boca enfiando o pé dentro da garganta dele, mas aí o Benedito ficou super sério. - Mulekes, os Maribundos Vieira atacaram a minha loja e roubaram TODAS as minhas camisinhas!

Markalo começou a chorar.

Ele tava triste.

— Markalo, vira homem! Isso é importante viado, eu preciso que vocês invadam a escola dos Maribondos e tragam TODAS as minhas camisinhas de volta, senão o meu negócio vai à falência e eu não vou poder mais deixar vocês ficarem na minha casa.

— Ok, beleza! - Fiz um gesto com o dedo e fui embora com os desgraçados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desenho do Fernando com o pai dele: (https://eltonfunkerson.tumblr.com/post/633356856934432768)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrevi esse capítulo como presente de aniversário pro Jopapin, o meu amigo de Vilas Boas.  
> Feliz Aniversário, meu consagrado.

Era um dia quente chato e chapado no inferno e lá tava eu na calçada furada, matando formigas com minhas duas namoradas, Loreta e Rosângela, quando de repente minha mamãe, a Dona Morte, saiu de dentro da moita e começou a gritar comigo dizendo que eu era um filho egoísta por não passar protetor solar.

Minha mãe é maravilhosa, ela precisa gritar com alguém pelo menos uma vez por dia senão ela fica triste e chora.

Eu chamei ela de parede do mar e, por consequência das minhas ações egoístas, eu agora não mais vou poder comer o pote de requeijão que ela ganhou do Benedito Aviário, e tudo porque me recusei a bronzear os glúteos na frente dos vizinhos.

Quando a mãe foi embora as minhas namoradas começaram a chacoalhar as bundas delas pelas costas, tipo, na cara dura da minha mãe e eu fiquei tipo: CARALHO ESSAS MINAS SÃO PASTOSAS DEMAIS, MANA, NÃO DÁ, EU TÔ APAIXONADA, MINHA IRMÃ!

Mas aí a minha família deu um puta chilique. Eles ficaram completamente enrabecidos e me deixaram de castigo porque meu pai disse que não posso mais bronzear os glúteos, porque eu estou fazendo as pessoas sofrerem e isso só por causa daquela vez que a escola mandou a minha turmosa fazer uma redação bem gostosa sobre as nossas férias de verão e eu mandei uma fanfic de orgia de mendigo.

Meus pais me proibiram de jogar ABC Fatality e de usar as tecnologias porque elas estavam me transformando num filho EGOÍSTA e debochado, então é claro que eles tiveram que parar de injetar o wi-fi nas minhas veias antes das manhãs e agora estou puta.

(Buceta de homem lendário.)

Não dá mais pra ser feliz nessa família, então sabe de uma coisa? Foda-se, eu vou fugir de casa e vou trocar de identidade, ninguém vai saber quem eu sou. Vou fugir e morar debaixo da cama do meu primo e ali vai ter amor, afeto e sêmen de trigo fresquinho todos os dias.

Mamãe estava abelhando comigo sobre alguma coisa aleatória mas aquilo era normal porque abelhar no ouvido dos outros deixava ela com cheirinho de maçã.

Esperei um pouco até ela ir embora e então executei o meu plano do mesmo jeito que executo as minhas punhetas: rápido e eficaz.

Enfiei uma mochila no cu e me joguei para fora da janela, como uma cenoura acrobata. Infelizmente, esqueci de abrir a janela antes de pular por isso AAAAAA puta merda o caco de vidro entrou na minha buNDAAAAAA!!!!!

Ai ai, ui ui, sou sortuda demais, cara. Enquanto eu me fodia pelo ar, a Loreta tinha invadido meu quintal e estava lá comendo formigas bem na hora que cai, e ela me pegou bem na hora (aiiii) meu traseiro tá vermelho e doendo e sangrando mas pelo menos não quebrei todos os meus ossos e morri, isso é muito bacana!

Ai, ai, ai, meu rapaz, como eu tô super feroz cara, eu vou dar o cu para Loreta essa noite como prêmio por ter salvado a minha vida de desvidar, e vai ser LEGAL porque o pau dela é grosso que nem tronco de sabugueiro e eu adoro brincadeira de fazendinha.

“Loreta você é uma gostosa do infinito. Caralho, eu tava quase quebrando a pica no asfalto, mas agora a gente precisa correr urgente porque tô fugindo de casa.”

“Quê?!”

“Tô fugindo de casa, mulher! Não dá mais, eu não aguento mais essa vida de garota do armário, eu quero ser livre, eu quero ser PATRICINHA!”

Tomei a pílula vermelha que a Loreta me deu e ela COMEU O MEU GÊNERO! Por isso preciso de um gênero novo, mas tudo bem porque gênero você compra por dois reais no mercado livre facinho, mas aí o entregador chega na sua casa e FAZ COCÔ NO SEU GRAMADO!

“Ok, beleza, entendi, mas não era pra gente estar fugindo?” Perguntou Loreta.

“Ah é, verdade, né?”

“MENINO EGOÍSTAAH!” Mamãe me viu e tentou me pescar. “VOLTA AQUI!”

“Ai, caralho!”

“Não se preocupa.” Disse Loreta. “Eu sou mestiça, 50% do meu corpo é feito de Sonic o Ornitorrinco, então eu vou tirar a gente daqui em um segundo, mona!”

“Aê!”

Minha namorada é forte pra burro, ela me levantou nos braços bombados dela e começou a correr muito rápido, que nem Sonic o ornitorrinco, e isso deixou a Dona Morte muito abelhante.

“VOU FAZER VOCÊS PASSAREM PROTETOR SOLAR!” Ela gritou muito fúria, mas geral cagou pra fúria dela e ela ficou triste.

Ficamos correndo por muitos minutos até despistarmos as abelhantes.

“Bacana, vamos pegar um ônibus agora ou o quê?”

“Não, primeiro a gente tem que ir pro shopping pra eu arrumar um disfarce, porque senão vão me reconhecer e me pescar de volta pra casa, isso não pode acontecer.”

Então nós fomos pro shopping de almas penadas do inferno, onde ninguém estaria abelhando. Uma das filhas do Don Satan trabalha numa loja de roupas do fundo da próstata do lugar, o que é ótimo porque acabei de escapar da bunda suja da casa dos meus pais e não quero mais prostratar lá.

Mas voltando a filha do Satan, ela vende umas caralhadas boas do capeta naquela loja, tem perfume de mijo de morcego, essência de sereia gasosa e outras coisas anais que fazem as garotas feias ficarem feias, então obviamente eu fui comprar as minhas porras com ela, né?

De repente, um clima estranho apareceu, mas de boa. Passei pela porta tipo, decidi que eu ia passar naturalmente pela porta, mas quando a gente entrou tinha uma velha me olhando, só que ela não era tipo uma velha qualquer, eLA ERA A MARTA, A COORDENADORA DA MINHA ESCOLA!

“Oi coisinha fofa, te conheço de algum lugar? Tu estuda aonde?”

“Ãh….” Eu ia falar algo mais Loreta me empurrou antes que pudesse abrir a boca.

“Rápido, não podemos perder tempo!”

Tropecei e caí de cara no chão, aí a Loreta começou a jogar um monte de roupa em cima de mim “Vai pro vestiário!”

Fui chutada pro vestiário e achei a Rosângela se preparando pro campeonato de sarrada. Ela ia sarrar por oito horas.

“Rosângela, me ajuda, caralho, vou me afogar!”

“QUÊ ISSO, TU É LOUCA MANA!"

Ela então me ajudou a colocar um vestido rodado amarelo e uma peruca cor-de-rosa e EU VIREI UMA MENINA FOFA! É isso aí minha amiga, ninguém nunca vai me reconhecer se eu for uma anime kawaii, UHUL, EU VOU FICAR GOSTOSA, AÊ!!!

“Caralho Susana..” Disse Rosângela. “Você está gata pra burro, menina, quê isso?”

Tirei a mochila e meus órgãos e paguei por tudo com minhas pedras dos rins, direto do meu reto gastroinspiracional.

A moça ficou puta feliz falou que tava milionária com moedas de ouro do tamanho da pica do satanás. Juro pelo pai são jabuti que não entendo o motivo desses demonhos terem tanto fetiche por partes do corpo, tipo assim, porra mulher! Para de cheirar meu pé, tu é louca, eu não vou vender ele pra ti, vagabunda safada, tira a mão dos meus crocs se não vou chamar a polícia.

Me olhei no espelho e eu tava maravilhosa, por isso as minhas duas namoradas até bateram uma punheta no vestiário. “Mas e agora?”

“Agora sei lá, a gente faz uma fuga romântica pra fora do inferno aí mudamos todas pra mesma escola e ficamos ali.”

“SHOW@!”

“Com licença, meu jovem…” Falou a Graça, indo na nossa direção com uma expressão desconfiada. “Você é o filho da…?”

“NÃO!” Rosângela jogou o saco de pó no chão e a magia teletransportou geral pra fora do shopping.

“Poxa vida, essa era toda a minha magia do mês tava guardado pra jogar nos pombos…”

“Sad, mas olha você salvou a gente da graça.”

“Graças a Deus.”

“Vamo pegar um ônibus então?”

“Não, tenho uma ideia melhor.” Falou Rosângela, indo pro estacionamento e roubando um carro.

“EITA PORRA, MAS ISSO NÃO É ILEGAL?!”

“Relaxa não tem problema eu deixei 1 real dentro dele pro dono pegar.”

“Mas como ele vai pegar se o 1 real estiver dentro do carro?”

“Ué…”

“A gente tá roubando o carro.”

“Verdade… bem, deixa pra lá, então. Ele pode comprar um outro carro depois.”

Nós três entramos colocamos o cinto de segurança e Rosângela começou a dirigir. Fomos eu e as minhas duas namoradas pela estrada fora em direção ao pôr-do-sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No rascunho era pra elas serem um trisal hétero, mas heterosexualidade é coisa de viadinho então agora elas são lésbicas transexuais  
> Desenho da Susana Vidas-Mortas: (https://eltonfunkerson.tumblr.com/post/633358512474521600)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quantidade de tempo que eu passo editando esses capítulos é surreal.

Tava eu, Fernando Fernandinho, descansando com meu slime na fimose do Rezende Evil e só pensando na vida que o meu amigo Xanuim tem, porque pensa só... o muleke é mó zuado! Ele come cereja com sabor de carne de pedra no café da tarde e depois vai dormir ao som de Sentando no Piriquito, uma música que ele diz ser um clássico de rap, do famoso cantor e criminoso Dog Brasil Usuário.

Sim, aquele Dog Brasil Usuário que é procurado pela polícia nas ruas de alta fuligem. O Xanuba descobriu esse cara no dia que estava pesquisando a definição de "punhetagem do capiroto" na Wikipédia russa, e é gado por ele desde então. Agora o Xanuba só quer saber de chupar a perna de santa religião do Dog.

Mas enfim, eu tava no caminho de bater uma gatinha de mendigo enquanto assistia um pornô 3D do Shrek porque a minha mãe decidiu se divorciar do meu pai de novo (ai, shrek amado, meu pé de parça...) quando, de repente, recebi uma chamada de voz do meu amigo Xanubinha. 

Muleke, o Xanuba tava chorando pacas! Parecia que alguém tinha comido as rosas de São João que ele colecionava. 

Xaninha gostava daquelas rosas, ele gostava de gozar dentro delas e depois esperar pra ver se as abelhas iam pousar nelas. Ele tem tipo uma fantasia que as abelhas vão transportar o seu DNA até as flores, e aí as flores vão... aah, foda-se isso! 

Eu atendi a ligação.

Xanuina - Ô, véi parca, tu acordou! Cê tava dormindo desde o último dia de São João, saca só as minhas flores! Coloquei mais algumas na minha coleçãAAAH, EITA FERRO! Tô tendo derrame, ah não....

Eu - Xanuba, seu ameba! Por que cê fica me ligando à essa hora? Hoje é feriado! Sexta-feira, dia da Sobrevivência de São Jorges do Pé Frio... mas sério, pra quê a ligação?

(DO NADA, O XANUBA DECIDE SOLTAR UM PUTA GEMIDÃO!)

Ah não, véi! Aí, é claro que falei pro nosso amigo das profundezas que ele tinha que parar de ficar fodendo com o telefone. Puta que pariu, parecia que ele tava dando à luz na privada!

Xanuim - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Xanuim - Eita, carai! Essa foi de fuder...

Eu - XANUIM, PARA DE FICAR GEMENDO NO TELEFONE! PARA COM ISSO MANO, EU NÃO TÔ AGUENTANDO MAISSSSSS!

Xanuim - Deixa de frescura, Fernand... ah, mas isso não importa! Tô compartilhando esta história contigo porque o seu Benedito São Aviário está muito triste, e agora eu estou triste também, então tu vai ter que ouvir a gente.

Xanuim - Basicamente, os alunos do colégio Marimbondos Vieira roubaram o seu Benedito DE NOVO! Eles roubaram uns itens muito importantes, mas quando eu cheguei na loja, o seu Benedito... ele tava lá punhetando e picotando, e você sabe que ele só faz isso quando está triste. Na verdade, ele estava tão triste que nem quis beber o leitinho que fiz pra ele... mas então, eu dei uma ajudinha pro cara mas, que merda, meu irmão! O gosto é muito ruim, parece semente de cheirosa, mano!

Só de ouvir aquela porra eu já fiquei puto. Seu Benedito São Aviário é amigo nosso... quero dizer, ele não é amigo nosso, mas a gente entrega as revistas pornô dele, e em troca ele nos dá dinheiro, mas nem sempre tem moeda no bolso dele, então as vezes ele também deixa a gente chupar aquelas gotas de morango suave que aparecem nos canos furados do banheiro feminino.

Isso me lembra que aquele lugar é muito da hora, filho! Tem todo tipo de coisa lá, uma vez Xanuim encontrou um filhote de jacarú que tava vivo, aí a gente ficou brincando de pega-pega com ele no esgoto. Carai, aquele dia foi foda, viu?

Mas enfim, quando ouvi a triste notícia eu decidi fugir de casa. Peguei o meu cachorro zumbi no colo e dei uma meia do seu Benedito pra ele.

A loja do seu Benedito São Aviário vende coisas que é não-legal para a sociedade machista escrota. Feminista Aviário que nos vive em pé do seu Morro, o presidente mais bosta de nosso estado, então o seu Bandido fica constantemente mudando o lugar aonde ele vende suas mercadorias. Por causa disso, ele nos deu várias das suas meias e falou pra gente dar de presente pros nossos irmãos, irmãs, ou animais de estimação.

Agora, sempre que a gente vai trabalhar na loja do Benedito, os cão de guarda cheira a gente até eles sentir o cheirinho do peixe de dedão dele.

Então, basicamente, tudo começou quando eu decidi fazer o desafio da vodka com cocaína. Foi maneirinho mesmo mas, por causa disso, acho que viajei no tempo... mas também tipo foda-se, ninguém quer saber das minhas maconhagens.

Enfim, tava eu e o Xatuba na loja do seu Benedito São Urinário e ele tava completamente malucote porque os marimbundos assaltaram ele pela décima quadragésina vez.

Então, beleza, liguei para a minha galerinha radical e chamei os confrades pra darmos uma passada na escola dos murimbadas e pegar todos os cacarecos do Aviário de volta, tipo, vamos pescar todas as camisinhas e o dildos e os abortos e a cocaína em um único golpe. Vai ser assim: pá-pum!

Mas AÊ, BELEZA! ZONAS chegou na loja dez minutos depois com um carro novo que ele com certeza "pegou emprestado" do pai, aquele safado!

Fiquei muito de boa porque o Zonas ia nos levar pro rolê mas aí olhei pro carro dele e vi ele e o Markalo com UM GAROTO NOVO??? AH, NÃO, DE NOVO NÃO! Nós não temos mais espaço pra mais gente nessa turma, cara, pelo amor de Deus...

"Beleza, rapaz?" Cantarolou ele. "Meu nome é Jacinto Pinto."

“Ah não, nem começa, Jacinto Pinto! Eu já tenho que lidar com o Jão e os Hanriques enchendo o meu saco. Vaza daqui muleke, ninguém te quer, vai emborraaaaaaaaa!" 

“Nãnaninanão, eu vim aqui pela minha broa Januína. A gente vai destruir esses marimbondos hoje, rapaziada!"

Xanumbu - Carai, véi! Olha esse cara, parece que ele engoliu fósforo de bunda de urubu nacional, mas que porra é essa, mano? Quem destruiu a sua face, seu animal filho da puta?!

Jacinto - Jaganim, seu bundão! Eu tô aqui pra ajudar você e as suas gostosas a derrotar os mulekes da escola dos Maribunda Velha.

Markalo - Jacinto Pinto Vieira das Gostosas é o meu primo que se perdeu nas matas oceânicas quando era nenêm e, tipo, eu encontrei ele pouco tempo atrás tentando fuder uma colméia.

Jacinto - Abelhas são gostosas pra burro, o que que eu posso fazer? Quando o ferrão de azeite delas atinge o meu orifício sagrado, não tem como resistir.

Eu - Foda-se, seus bando de vermes! Cês tão parecendo aqueles muleke da rua da minha bunda. A gente tem uma missão especial e precisamos cumpri-la, senão geral perde o emprego e aí vamos ter que voltar praquele maid café acreano e EU NÃO QUERO MAIS ME VESTIR DE MULHER!

É, eu tava bem puto com toda aquela bagunca, até porque sempre que a gente tem trabalho os muleke decidem só ficar bebendo as gotas de morango em vez de fazer o serviço, e isso nÃO É LEGAL, BELEZA?!

Mas enfim, peguei geral pela próstata e os levei pra dentro do carro.

Zonas, o gay - Eita, o que que houve?

Eu - Esses filhos da macumbeira tão abelhando no meu ouvido! Vamos logo pra escola dos maribundo, Zonas. A gente tem que recuperar os tesouros dos menor pro seu Benedito.

Zonas - Ah, beleza! Você sabe que o Benedito Aviário é meu crush, eu faço tudo por ele...

Benedito Aviado: Que que cê disse?!

Zonas - FUDEU!

Com o pau mais que ereto, Zonas começa a dirigir o carro e... caralho, o muleke não sabe dirigir! Meus Deus, eu vou morrer antes de cheirar meu pó de sêmen de macaco irlandês.

Fiquei cinco minutos chorando na janela do carro porque o Zonas gosta de outro homem além de mim, e agora estou muito tristôncio, meu rapaz. Era pro Zonas ser o meu boy magia, mano... só eu podia ter aquela bunda de sapo de madeira...

Mas voltando à história, Zonas tava dirigindo que nem um arrombado, eu tava chorando, Markalo tava descendo um punhetasso e Xaninha tava cantando as músicas gozadas do Dog Brasil Usuário com o Jacinto. Porra, Xaninha! Já falei pra não ficar tocando os cds desse maluco no carroOAAAAAAHHH, EU VOU ARRANCAR MEUS OUVIDO FORA MANO, NÃO TÁ DANDO MAIS!

“Cala a boca, Ferdinando!” Disse Xanin. “Você não sabe valorizar um Mozart de verdade, meu rapá. Se você soubesse apreciar o valor educacional das músicas do Dog, você seria um trabalhador muito melhor.”

“Trabalhador melhor é a sua mãe, meu consagrado. Eu sou simplesmente o melhor funcionário já funcionado!”

“Não é nada, toda hora a gente perde os marimbundos por causa do seu cu! A culpa é sua que o Aviário tá assim."

“O quê que eu tenho haver com isso?!”

“VOCÊ É LENTO, E FEDIDO, E GAY, E HOMOSEXUAL E IDIOTA!”

“Aê, cala a boca, comunidade!” Gritou Zonas, do volante. “Porra, eu tô tentando dirigIIAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Zonas tava dirigindo bem legal e bonito, mas aí ele se distraiu com a gente por um segundo e não percebeu que tinha um SAPO DE MADEIRA do tamanho do dedão da minha tia trotando no meio da ruUAAAH PUTA QUE PARIU MANO O ZONAS BATEU NO SAPO AI NÃOOOOO MISERICÓRDIAAAAAAA!!!

O sapo de madeira fez um yeet no automóvel, que voou como um meteoro pra fora do caminho. Ele então saiu da rua e seguiu rolando pela ladeira, em direção ao oceano. 

Fudeu mano, a gente vai morrer!

“XANUBA, SEU SACO DE PUM AMBULANTE! A GENTE VAI MORRER POR SUA CAUSA, NÃAAAAAOOOOO!!!”

“Relaxa, broder! Eu vou salvar vocês, meus frituras.” Disse Jacinto, dando um piscado de olho.

O garoto levantou o cu do assento e virou uma baleia do nada JESUS CRISTO DO CARALHO ALADO O MULEKE VIROU UMA BALEIA JESUSSSSSSS mas que porrraaaaaa é esssa?????????? 

O maluco sabe se metamorfar, mano. Meus Deus do céu o maluco é MUTANTE!!!

Jacinto - RÁPIDO, SENTEM NA MINHA ROLA!

Todo mundo montou na vareta dele, e lógico que usamos o Xanuim como cinto de segurança.

Zonas - Fica quieto, Xanim!

Xanuba - Vão se fuder, seus amebas! O único cinto que eu tenho é o meu cordão umbilical.

Zonas - Cala a boca.

Xanuba - EU VOU LIGAR PRA MINHA MÃE!

Zonas - Xanim, você nem tem mãe.

Eu - Xanuim, você fala demais de cordão umbilical, meu rapá. Valeu por salvar a gente eu ate gostaria de nadar com as bruxas abelhosas do oceano marístico mas, tipo, por que isso cara? Todo dia você fica falando de coisa nojenta, ninguém tá aguentando mais...

Xanuim - QUAL É O PROBLEMA FILHO DA LUTA VAI ME FAZER UM SLUTSHAME SÓ PORQUE EU AMO O MEU CORPO FERDINANDO VOCÊ SÓ TÁ PUTO PORQUE QUERIA SER GOSTOSA QUE NEM EU MEU FILHO APARECIDO!

Jacinto - kkkkkk vamo cortar o cinto de segurança!

Xanuim - EU SOU UMA JOVEM ESTRELA QUE VAI TER A SUA VIDA CEIFADA EU VOU PERDER A MINHA VIDA DE ESPIGA SÓ POR EU SER BONITA E GOSTOSA??? POR FAVOR BALEIACINTO TENHA MISERICÓRDIA!

Xanuim ficou tão histérico que começou a se contorcer e balançar, jogando água fria na cara de geral.

Eu - ZONAS?!

Zonas - Tô indo.

Zonas chutou o cotovelo do Xanuim, e o muleke chorar lágrimas de estrume vindo direto da próstata da sua mãe. Isso que dá ser um bebezão.

Xanuim - SEUS MERDA EU VOU COMER A CAMOMILA CHEIROSA DE TODOS VOCÊS INCLUSIVE VOCÊ BALEIACINTO EU VOU COMER TODA AS SUAS CAMOMILA!

Jacinto - Não, minha camomila não!

Xanuim - SEUS FILHOS DA PUT-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EU VOU MIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

A cena seguinte é responsável por um de meus mil distúrbios de sono. Nunca em minha espiga de vida que eu vi algo tão macabro como isso. Eita carai, é pior até que Punhetal Cumbate, aquele jogo de luta...

Markalo enfia sua pelve renal na boca do Xanuim, com o intuito de fazê-lo calar a boca.

Markalo - Baleiacinto, por favor leve a gente até a escola dos seus Benedito- ai merda, eu quis dizer maribundo... a escola dos Marimbondos Vieira.

Baleiacinto - Tá.

Xanuim - MAS QUE PORRA!!!

Markalo - Caralho, como é que você ainda tá falando?!

Xanuim acenou para o oceano à esquerda, onde um macaco marítimo esfregava o pauzão de sua esposa na pelves renal do Markalo.

Markalo - XANUIM, SUA BOSTA ATÔMICA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ FOI MEU TIO-PRIMO JOSÉ ALMEIDAS FIMOSE, FURADOR DE VAGANA DE DRAGÃO QUE ME DEU ISSO! ELE ARRANCOU OS OSSOS DA MÃE DELE SEU MEIDA FOI O MAIOR ATO HERÓICO DA VIDA DELE, E OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Eu - Por favor, cala a boca.

Markalo - Tá.

Depois disso, a viagem até que foi divertida. Eu tava olhando as nuvens em forma de golfinho-do-rio-chinês enquanto ouvia Sentando no Piriquito versão nightcore poRQUE O CARAI XANUI ME VICIOU NESTA POURRA.

Zonas tava dormindo na bunda do volante, usando sua fimose como cobertor, e o Jacinto tava colocando fita durex na boca do Xinum, que tava muito bastante puto. Markalo tava nadando sozinho (o filho da truta é tímido), mas aí quando a gente teve que arrastar ele pra cima da próstata de baleia do Jacinto, o famoso peixe começou a dar uma sugada na sua pica dele, tentando puxá-lo de volta para dentro do oceano.

Não lembro de ter voltado a dormir, mas quando acordei percebi que eu estava suado e febril. Markalo tava me sacudindo porque eu ficava me contorcendo no carro.

“Espera, mas que porra…”

“Zonas, assim não dá! O cara tá esquizofrango aqui, leva ele pro hospital!”

“QUÊ?!”

“Muleke, você teve um puta surto epilético do nado e vomitou na minha mochila. A minha mochila do My Little McPôney que mamãe me deu de aniversário. Tu é DELINQUENTE, RAPAZ!”

“Mas.. mas.. aonde eu tô?”

“A gente tá na mini-van do Benedito Urinário, agora. O carro do Zonas caiu meia hora atrás, aí geral morreu...”

“NÃO!!!”

“Huehuehue era zueira, menor! A gente só se quebrou e se fudeu na queda, mas você apagou e ficou meio pirlimpimpim depois.”

“É mesmo?”

“Fernandinho, meu consagrado, acho que você tá cheirando polvilho de mais. Tu passou a tarde inteira tendo espasmos e fazendo uns barulhos do CAPETA!”

“Mas o Jacinto era uma baleia.”

De repente, o Jacinto bicou a minha orelha e eu virei o Van GOGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

“O JACINTO TÁ ME CORNANDO!”

“Shiu, Jacintura, precisamos dirigir very FUCKING fast senão a gente vai passar o resto do dia sem pegar os maribundas. Olha, vai ser assim: pá-pum! Nós vamos nos infiltrar dentro escola, xeretar todos os armários e depois voltar correndo pra van, aí o seu Benedito vai dar um dinheiro bem gostosa pra gente, beleza?”

“BELEZAS!”

“OK, BORA!” Zonas ficou com raio vermelho no olho e saiu dirigindo que nem boi molhado, jogando todo mundo para o alto. “MARIBUNDOS, VAMOS LÁ!!!”

Quando finalmente conseguimos sair da mini van do São Atalho, a gente já tinha chegado na escola dos maribundos. Zonas estacionou bem estacionado numa moitinha atrás da entrada.

Xanuim - É mano, isso vai ser molezinha!

Eu - Beleza, mas qual vai ser o plano?

Xanuim - NÃO TEM PLANO MULEKE A GENTE VAI ENTRAR PEGAR NOSSAS PORRAS DE VOLTA E SAIR

Puta que pariu, o Xajunim é um cretino! Ele quer só sair entrando na desgraça da escola sem nenhum cuidado.

Zonas - Mas como que nós vai saber onde tá as caralhas das mercadorias num colégio desse tamanho?

Jacinto - É simples, primeiro a gente usa a bunda do Xanuim pra atrair algum aluno até nós, aí a gente rouba todas as roupas dele e usa elas pra entrar na escola.

Eu - Mas nós somos seis! Vai demorar um tempão pra um aluno cair na armadilha e ainda mais pra conseguirmos passar.

Sinto que não deveria ter dito isso. Jacinto me deu um sorriso de quem passou a noite inteira assistindo vídeos de parto no Youtube, e foi aí que eu soube que a coisa ia ficar feia...

Jacinto - Véi, é mó simples! Nós vamos só precisar dividir a roupa do cara juntos.

Zonas - Beleza, mas eles não vão descobrir?

Jacinto - A gente fala que somos hexagêmeos fraternais, e que a nossa mãe nos colou um no outro com a goxa do pai dela. Assim, ninguém vai nos perturbar e se alguém fizer qualquer coisa a gente dá ele pro Xanuim comer.

Xanuim - Então está decidido, vamos entrar com tudo nessa porra!

Eu ainda ia reclamar mais um pouco, mas os muleke me pegaram pela próstata e me arrastaram para dentro da moitinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto essa porra foi editada, cara.  
> Na versão original era pro Xanuim estar grávido aí no meio da história os personagens usavam o cordão umbilical dele como cinto de segurança, mas eu e a Igreja ficamos desconfortáveis então eu removi tudo.  
> Desenho do Zonas dirigindo: (https://eltonfunkerson.tumblr.com/post/633404860781428736)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Jopapin tava muito animado pra começar a escrever esse arco então sejam bomzinhos com os comentários senão eu vou matar todos vocês no minecraft.

(UNS DIAS ATRÁS...)

Toc-toc!

“Junim, atenda a porta pra mim, por favor? Eu meio ocupado aqui…” Gritou o pai-irmão enquanto mergulhava o corpo do velho morto no formol.

“Ah, tá bom!” Resmungou Xanuim, escondendo rapidamente a sua coleção de cuecas roubadas.

TOC-TOC!

Já era tarde da noite, quem poderia estar batendo na porta deles numa hora dessas?

O pequeno maconheiro desceu as escadas somente para encontrar Markalo, o bisexual da pancadaria, esperando por ele na varanda.

“Xanuba!” Exclamou Markalo. “Preciso da sua ajuda, é urgente!”

“O seu Benedito ficou preso em cima da árvore?”

“Quê? Não, não é isso, é que o meu primo voltou.”

“Você tem um primo?”

“Vários, na verdade, só que todo mundo foi separado após o nascimento, depois que os meus pais perderam todo mundo nas matas oceânicas."

“Caralho…”

“Mas enfim, preciso da sua ajuda por causa disso! Eu tava andando pela mata e encontrei ele, perto de uma colméia.”

“Como você sabe que ele é mesmo o seu primo?”

“Todos os membros da minha família tem o mesmo cheiro de pneu queimado.”

“Foda.”

“Mas aí parei para falar com ele e agora não sei o que fazer.”

“Ah, bem… vamos lá fazer amizade com ele.”

“Sim, mas, ãhn… eu tava pensando… “

“Hm?”

“É o seguinte, meu broder: O Jacinto tá fugindo de casa. Os pais adotivos dele tão sempre batendo nele e sendo babacas, então ele foi embora e não tem mais onde morar.”

“Ah… quero dizer, você quer saber se ele pode ficar aqui, então?”

“ISSO.”

“Ah, beleza.”

“...sério? Foi tão fácil assim?”

“É só ele ficar de boca calada que o meu pia-irmão deixa.”

Markalo deu um abração tão forte nele que as costelas do Xanuim quase quebraram com o impacto.

(DE VOLTA PRO PRESENTE...)

Tava eu e meus seis namorados no colégio Marimbondos Vieira, espancando um estudante dentro do armário com as nossas rolas.

Terminado o trabalho, tiramos as roupas do rapaz e deixamos ele só de cuequinha. Depois disso, todo mundo colocou o uniforme dele ao mesmo tempo e voilá, finalmente a nossa fantasia de heptagêmeos siameses estava pronta!

Comemoramos o nosso sucesso por um momento, mas aí eu olhei pro lado e percebi que o mULEKE TAVA PELADO?!

Eu - Ei, pera, quem foi que fez isso? Por que ele tá assim?

Xanuim - Cala a boca, Ferdinando! Você sabe muito bem que o meu hobbie é roubar calcinha de amigo.

Markalo - Porra Xanuim, você quer foder com o nosso plano agora? Se alguém encontrar o cara desse jeito vão pensar que a gente tava pegando ele no armário.

Zonas - Mas a gente tava pegando ele no armário...

Jacinto - CÊS CALA A BOCA QUE EU TENHO UMA SOLUÇÃO!

Jacinto abaixou as calcas e começou a mexer dentro do bolso da cueca.

Hanrique - Eu não vou dividir nada com esse muleke se for pra ele ficar futricando aí.

Todo mundo - PUTA QUE PARIU HANRIQUE, QUE CÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

Hanrique - Eu vim pelo buraco do seu Boticário. Quando me disseram o que tava rolando eu percebi que isso me daria um bom character developing pra mim, então fui correndo até aqui. Algum problema com isso?

Eu - Porra Hanrique, você traiu a gente e agora aparece só pra ganhar biscoito! Sai fora, você é o personagem que a galerinha gosta de ver queimando na fogueira de São João!

Zonas - OK, QUEREM PARAR DE GRITAR A GENTE VAI ACABAR CHAMANDO ATENÇÃO!

Assim que ele disse isso, Xanuim abriu levemente a porta e deu uma espiada gostosa.

Xanuba - Gente, tá cheio de aluno no corredor. Carai, vão descobrir a gente, cara, ah não, eu não quero morrer virgeeeeemmmmm...

Hanrique - Eu achei que você não era virgem.

Xanuim - Como você sabe disso?

Hanrique - ………………

O silêncio prolongado do Hanricão fez o Xanuim ter um ataque de pitânico, muito parecido com o que ele teve no acampamento quando os homens flagaram ele gozando nos baldes de tinta branca. O Xanubinha tava tentando tentando dar uma trolladinha nos garotos das outras turmas, os desgraçados que ficavam fazendo o desafio da tinta no refeitório, mas a brincadeira acabou dando muito errado...

Xanuim - GALERA, O HANRIQUE TÁ QUERENDO O MEU PINTO-CANHÃO, MATEM ELE!

Markalo - POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA TÁ GRITANDO? PARA COM ISSO CÊ VAI FODER COM A NOSSA MISSÃO!!!

Morrendo de medo, eu me virei de frente pra porta do armário e dei uma espiada no buraco (ha!) da fechadura. Um grupo de estudantes com expressões de suspeita se aproximava da gente, todos armados com vibradores do arco-íris nas mãos... caralho, mano, é hoje que nóis morre!

??? - Ei, seus merditas!

Uma voz misteriosa surgiu dum buraco no armário de roupas que vivia dentro do armário de limpeza (que era onde a gente tava).

Xanuim - FUDEU MANO O ESPÍRITO DA MINHA TIA-AVÓ BRUNINHA BERTI VOLTOU DOS MORTOS PARA NOS ASSOMBRAR COM A SUA RABADA ECTOPLASMÁTICA

Voz Misteriosa - Cala a boca, seus merditas! Jisoo Chisto vocês são muito fracotes.

Zonas— O que é isso?

Voz Misteriosa - Seguinte, galera, eu posso tirar vocês dessa roubada neste exato momento, mas só se alguém me der um beijo.

Eu - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Voz Misteriosa - GATO

O tal do muleke saiu do armário de roupas e geral pegou ele.

Voz Misteriosa - Lá, lá, lá, eu vô gozá.

Eu - Quem é você?

Voz Misteriosa - Uro, uro, uro, eu vô ficar duro.

Xanuba - CARALHO, ELES TÃO SE APROXIMANDO!

Markalo - GRITAR NA CARA DELES NÃO VAI AJUDAR, XANUIM!

Os dois gritaram um com o outro enquanto Markalo tentava chutar o bundão redondão do Xerubim.

Voz Misteriosa - JISOO CHISTO CALEM A BOCA PUTA QUE PARIU SÓ ENTREM NA PORCARIA DO ARMÁRIO E ME SIGAM NÃO TEMOS TEMPO A PERDER

Zonas - Ehehehe, você quer que a gente entre no seu buraaacooo...

Aí o mueke do mistério simplesmente pegou o Zonas pelas narinas e o arrastou para dentro do buraco.

Xanuim - GENTE ME AJUDA A MINHA PICA FICOU PRESA NA PORTA.

Jacinto - KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK SE FUDEU!

Xanuim - Filho da puta, achei que você era meu amigo...

Xanim então cuspiu sêmen de trigo na cara do Jacinto, que imediatamente ficou cego que nem baratão e começou a andar completamente zumbificado pelo armário.

PORÉM, AO ESBARRAR NO XANUIM, JACINTO ABRIU A PORTA E TODOS OS ALUNOS APARECERAM NO ARMÁRIO COM PUSSETA NOS OLHOS E OLHOS NAS PUSSETAS.

Voz Misteriosa - NÃO TEMOS TEMPO A PERDER, ENTREM NA PORRA DO BURACO E ME SIGAM!

Assim, normalmente eu não confio em vozes misteriosas porque, tipo, você sabe, né? Todo mundo da nossa turminha é usuário de drogas então geral já tem umas alucinações pesadinhas mas é muito raramente, ok? Não tem nada de errado com a gente, todo mundo é responsável, beleza? A gente não ouve vozes, nem nada assim.

Ok, mentira, eu escuto vozes e tenho alucinações às vezes mas isso é porque eu tenho aquela esquizepilepsia suave.

Mas enfim, decidimos confiar naquela voz sexy da parede e fomos direto pro buraco de Nyárnia dentro do armário de vassouras. Fiquei meio ofendido porque, tipo, só porque eu sou gay não significa que preciso me esconder no armário. O armário da próstata de seu domingão chupadão, aiaiaia...

O muleke misterioso abriu a porta pra nois muito cavalheiro aí geral foi lá e, meu rapaz, ele era um MULEKE PASTOSO de quase dois metros mas ele era muito gostoso

“Por que raios você está ajudando a gente? Não era pra você ser, tipo, o nosso inimigo?” Gemeu Markalo. Ficar dentro de armários era o fetiche dele, ele gosta de ficar apertadinho com os amigos aquELE SAFRADO!

“É porque eu tô cansado dessa escola babosa, dessa vinda de marimbondo. Quero muito fugir, mas pra isso eu precisaria de uma revolução... infelizmente, não posso falar mais nada, tem câmeras secretas de espião tentando rastrear a gente nesse exato momento. O diretor cheirou duas pedras de crack e agora está transformando a escola em uma prisão de segurança máxima, vocês não sabem o quanto eu tô sofrendo..."

Zonas empurrou ele contra a parede, um ato que provavelmente deixou o cara duro. “Beleza, entendemos! Só anda logo que a gente não pode demorar o dia todo."

“Ok, desculpa, tem uma passagem secreta aqui... calma, shhh!” O muleke então deu um chutão bem nas bolas do armário, que se abriram revelando um arco feito de pedra babosa.

Minha nossa senhora, cara... isso é muito paranormal!

“VAMOSSSSS!!!” Todos foram direto pra lá, tentando ao máximo não chamar a atenção de ninguém com seus barulhos pedregosos.

“Ah é, vocês ainda não falaram seus nomes.” Comentou o altão.

“Meu nome... é Xavier Pastos.” Disse Xanuim.

“Eu sou o Rocardo Amarães.” Disse Markalo.

“Me chamo Lemin... ãhn, Leminska Risoto.” Disse Zonas.

“Meu nome é Cervo.” Disse Henrica. “E esse é o meu irmão gêmeo, o Cobra.” O Cobra era o Ranrique.

Olhei pra galera me sentindo confuso pra porra. Que raios caralhos, por que todo mundo tava mentindo pra ele parecia dia de prova na escola

“Meu nome…” Hesitei. “É Feliciano.”

Voz Misteriosa - Meu nome é…..

Xanuim - Fala logo seu arrombado, não temos o dia todo!

Chutei a orelha do Xanuim, o muleke precisa ter respeito.

Urubu Mané São Aviário - Meu nome é Urubu Mané São Aviário.

Todo mundo ficou quieto, parecia até aquele dia que a gente viu a irmã do Xanuim com a cueca do Batman.

Zonas - Esse nome é meio…

Maneviário - Meio o quê? Cê tem algum problema com o meu nome, por acaso?

Mané estava começando a ficar pistola, encarando a gente ao mesmo tempo que coçava a bunda. Se alguém não fizesse algo bem rápido a coisa ia ficar feia pra nós.

O olho rachado de pipoca do Zonas se voltou para mim e eu respondi virando a minha cabeça em um ângulo de 360 graus.

Zonas - ….

Zonas olhou pra mim com o olhar de quem tava morrendo de depressão pós-parto. Realmente, ele era o cara perfeito para ser meu namorado.

Zonas - ESSE NOME É MUITO FODA, HUAHAUAHUAHUA!

Zonas começou a se masturbar no meio do esconderijo.

Mané - PARA DE GRITAR, SEU MERDA!

Xanuba - MAS VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO TAMBÉM!

Eu - TODO MUNDO PARA DE GRITAR. O PRÓXIMO A GRITAR VAI TER QUE DAR O ORIFÍCIO PROS ALUNOS MARIBUNDO

(TODO MUNDO FICOU CALADINHO APÓS ISSO. GERAL DIZ QUE É GAY MAS TEM MEDO DE DAR O CU PRA ESTRANHO, ENFIM, A HIPOCRISIA...)

Mané - Bom, já que está tudo resolvido vocês poderiam me dizer o que caralhos vocês estão fazendo nessa escola religiosa?!

Xanuim - A gente veio pegar de volta os itens do seu benedito-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hanrique - SEU BENETODI ARMÁRIO, HAHAHA! É ISSO MESMO, XAVIER, A GENTE VEIO RECUPERAR OS ITENS DO SEU BENETODI ARMÁRIO!

Mané Aviário - Ah, seus filhos da puta, por um segundo achei que vocês conheciam o seu Benedito de verdade.

Mas agora que penso melhor, bem que o Benedito falou sobre ter tido um filho uma vez, mas isso foi anos atrás, quando ele ainda era casado com a ex-mulher. Ela havia engravidado dele, só que depois de dar à luz o bebê morreu e ela botou ele na privada e deu descarga como se fosse peixe. Aí o Benedito se separou dela.

Tive uma nova idéia. Se a gente sair dessa e eu trazer esse cara até o seu bandido eu vou poder chupar todos os chupangos do seu Benedito Aviário: o desejo de todo homem que se acha homem de verdade.

Eu - Mas enfim, quem é esse tal de seu Benedito Aviado?

Foi só eu perguntar que o muleke começou a ter um ataque de cólera.

Mané - O SEU BENEDITO AVIÁRIO É UM FILHO DA PUTA DROGADO, CHEIRADOR DE COCAÍNA. MEU OBJETIVO NESSA VIDA É LEVAR AQUELE HOMEM PRA CADEIA.

Xanuim - TÁ VENDO SÓ? EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ERA UM FILHO DA PUTA VIU SO COBRA ? BORA ESTOURAR A PRÓSTATA DESSE CARA E SAIR LOGO DAQUI

Eu enfiei a minha pica gasosa na orelha do Xanuim e sussurrei: "Se tu não cala a boca eu vou afogar o seu cérebro com o meu sêmen."

Mané - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, XAVIER PASTOSO GAROTO MARAVILHA???

Xaniba, o garoto maravilha - Gato.

Mané sorriu e deu o cu pro Xanuim.

Zonas - Muleke sortudo, sempre fica com o bolo só pra você.

Zonas ficou ciumento e começou a pegar os dois

Hanrique - gENTE E BOM SABER QUE SOMOS AMIGOS E TAL MAS E O JACINTO ELE FICOU PRA TRÁS

Eu - FODASSE O JACINTO, ELE TENTOU SABOTAR O XAVIER, DEIXA QUE ELE MORRA LA EM CIMA!

(Nossos amigos estão em um buraco enorme que se encontra debaixo de um alçapão invisível)

Hanrique - Mano, que pena, eu tava até começando a ter fantasias sexuais com ele...

Hanrique ficou triste e decidiu abraçar os gatinhos que estavam no esconderijo.

Mané - Não toca nessas porras aí não!

Zonas - São seus?

Mané - Não véi, eles tão aí desde que eu descobri o esconderijo.

Hanrque - Tô com sede.

Xanuim - NÃO BEBE ESSA ÁGUA NÃO ISSO DEVE TER MIL ANOS TA ESTRAGADO TU VAI FAZER BOSTA NO MEIO DO ESCONDERIJO!

Mas era tarde demais, Hanrique já tinha bebido um gole de absolutamente tudo que podia encontrar.

Hanrike - Carai, agora tô energizado!

Xanuim - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Aí, do nada, nosso amigo Xanubim, o garoto maravilha, começou a comer o Hanrique dentro do armário e o barulho da degeneração foi tão alto que geral quase ficou surdo.

Mané - SEUS MERDAS VCS VAO CHAMAR ATENCAO DE NOVO

Dito isso, Mané agarrou os dois e amarrou a calcinha do Xanuim na boca deles, pros mulekes ficarem bem quietinhos.

??? - Carai véi, cê ouviu esse trombone? kkkkkkkkkkj

??? - Deve ser o diretor criando alunos novos huehuehue

??? - Imagina se fosse ele a pessoa que pariu todo mundo.

??? - Caceta, ele iria precisar de um útero nuclear pra isso...

Mané - Jisoo, o povo tá logo ali! Se encontrarem o nosso esconderijo por causa de vocês, eles vão chegar e matar a gente com esses vibradores.

Zonas - É, mas a gente também não pode ficar aqui pra sempre.

Mané - Tive uma idéia...

Dito isso, Mané botou a mão no meu bolso. Por que eu sinto que isso não vai acabar bem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saudades da turminha da Igreja, eu nem sei se eles ainda leem essa história.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse arco é legal porque a gente realmente planejou ele antes de escrever, mas agora tô há quase um mês editando ele porque eu sou lento e preguiçoso.

Nosso mais novo colega Urubu Urubinho nos guiou pelas passagens secretas da escola até o que parecia ser uma sala secreta.

O lugar era escuro pra porra e estava cheio de gatos babões. Tinha tipo uns oitos gatinhos babando lá e todos eles tinham cheiro de mijo.

"Então..." Começou Mané. "O negócio é o seguinte: o diretor dessa escola é um homem nojento e cruel, só que ele também é basicamente o pai biológico de todos os alunos, por isso agora tamos eu e minha turma planejando matar ele e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas."

“...UKÊ?!"

"Parece loucura mas é verdade, o sujeito é vampiresco, galera, ele tem mais anos de vida que uma tripa de dinossauro assada. A cada ano o monstro se envolve com dezenas e dezenas de mulheres, o que gera dezenas e dezenas de filhos em troca. Quando esses filhos viram criança, as mães mandam eles pra estudar aqui porque o preço da matrícula é mais barato... então, nos dias de hoje, eu diria que pelo menos 90% de todos os alunos consiste em filhos bastardos do diretor."

"Marimbondos bastardos." Disse Zonas, baixinho.

"Que coisa perturbadora." Disse eu.

"Sim, isso é uma puta história de conspiração." Continuou Mané. "Mas a pior parte é que a maioria dos alunos são muito degenerados porque ninguém liga pra eles então ninguém ensinou eles que sair por aí mostrando as bananas pros amiguinhos não é legal e adequado pra escola. Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu tô sofrendo, quase todos os meus colegas são pervertidos sexuais e todos eles se parecem uns com os outros, pelo amor de Jisoo Chisto, mano, eu não aguento mais essa porra todo dia, isso não é Deus..."

"Carai, Urubão, essa foi braba, viu?" Comentou Xanuim. "Mas relaxa, mano, a gente veio aqui pra gozar justiça no orifício apertado dessa instituição."

"Isso aí!" Concordou Jacinto. "Nós viemos colocar os pingos nos is, sacou, meu velho?

“YEEEEEEEAAAARRRTr”

Zonas não falou nada, apenas continuou murmurando algo pra si mesmo com uma estranha cara de pensação. Uma cara muito gozada de pensação.

"Leminska?" Chamei.

"Calma, tô bolando uma ideia..." Disse ele, finalmente. "A gente... primeiro a gente vai esperar até a hora do intervalo, aí todo mundo vai pras salas de aula inspecionar as mochilas dos alunos..."

"Jóia."

"...e aí depois o Xavirito vai montar uma bomba improvisada com a gosma do Jacinto, e aí nós vamos levar a bomba escondido para a sala do diretor tarado safado, e aí NOS MATA ELE COM BOMBA DE GOSMA e assim todo mundo fica livre e grátis para sempre, final feliz!"

"..."

“NOSSA, MANO!” Disse Markalo, com bafo de quem ficou impressionado.

"Mas o que isso tem a ver com o meu plano?" Perguntou Mané.

“LEMINSKA, você é muito smart, quê isso, mano?" Disse a falsiane desgraçada do Hanrique. "Tu é fenomenal, por isso que nóis te ama, seu gostoso do infinito!”

Zonas ficou muito comovido mas não tinha tempo pra gente sugar ele, então decidimos só ficar quietos, esperando e ouvindo o barulho das conversas dos alunos que ecoavam pelo encanamento da sala. Talvez elas nos trouxessem algum tipo de informação, nunca se sabe.

Vinte minutos depois, quando o horário do intervalo chegou, a gente desceu até o pátio da escola e se escondeu na preciosa fimose do Urubinho.

??? - Carai, a minha pica tava com uma coceira do capeta, fio!

??? - Fica quieto, seu merda, o diretor tá chegando...

Xanuim - CARAI FUDEU O DIRETOR TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ AI NÃO O NOSSO PLANO NÃO VAI DAR CERTO MANO

??? - Caraca, o cara tem uma picolha falante, bicho!

??? - Ô, Urubão, acalma essa fimose aí, véi!

Urubão - Foi mal, galera...

Segurei pesado no chocalho do Xanuim e sussurrei agressivamente no seu ouvido.

"Se tu não calar a boca nesse exato momento eu vou falar pro seu Benedito que foi você quem mijou na piscina dele."

Xanuim fico caladinho, haha empoderamento masculino.

??? - E aí, Diretor...?

Diretor - Bigodin finin...

??? - FUDEU TODO MUNDO PRA BAIXO DAS CADEIRAS

Diretor - Cabelin na régua...

"Carai..." Eu pensei. "Que porra que tá acontecendo todo mundo tá entrando em pânico."

Diretor - ...

DIRETOR - NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY! NEGO NEY!

Jis-JESUS CRISTO, O DIRETOR TÁ MALUCO, QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

Diretor - Pronto, agora si-

Diretor - ...

Diretor - ... temos intrusos escondidos dentro dessa escola.

Xanuim - Carai, fudeu, ele já sabe, véi!

Zonas - Xanuim, quero dizer, Xavier fica quie-

DIRETOR - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, SEU INTRUSIVO SEBOSO?!

Mas que porra... após falar isso o diretor abaixou as calças do Urubinho como nenhum homem jamais tinha feito e todos nós saímos voando pra fora.

Diretor - Hahah, oiê!

Xanuim - CARAI, GERAL FORRE, QUERO DIZER, CORREEEEEEEEE!!!

Todo mundo saiu correndo e apenas o Urubu que ficou para trás.

Eu - Gente, o Mané Urubinho..."

Hanrique - Foda-se esse muleke, Feliciano! Agora a gente precisa pensar no seu Benedito, na recompensa!

Eu - Mas...

Markalo - MAS EAÍ, GENTE, QUAL É O PLANO AGORA?

Xanuim - Tive uma idéia!

Xanuim usou os seus 4 braços (pera, quê?) e apertou a mão de todo mundo CARAI A ERUPÇÃO FOI TAMANHA QUE CRIOU UM TSUNAMI DE SÉMEN QUE DERRUBOU TODOS OS ALUNOS NO CHÃO.

Jacinto - Caraio, Xavubs, você é UM GÊNIO! Quando A GENTE VOLTAR EU VÔ DEIXAR VOCÊ LAMBER A TAMPA DA PRIVADA DO BANHEIRO DO MEU PAI!

Xanuim corou.

Diretor - NÃO É UMA ONDA DE ESPERMA QUE VAI ACABAR COM O MEU DIA DE REI!

E aí o filho da puta bloqueou a onda com a sua poderosa aura de velho tarado. O cara é expert nos espiritualismo, realmente muito vampiresco.

Jacinto - XAVUBA, SUA DESGRAÇA ALADA, O SEU CALDO É GRUDENTO DEMAIS!

Xanuim - NÃO, PERA, ESSE NÃO É O MEU, O MEU É DIFERENTE?

Hanrique - Acho que esse é o meu, perdi o nofap agora pouco...

Markalo - Cervo, seu imbecil, agora não é hora de nofap!

DIRETOR— EI, EU AINDA TÔ AQUI!

Após toda a confusão, a gente tava grudado em um monte de sêmen e não conseguia sair. Muito obrigado Xanuba, agora a gente vai ser abusado.

O DIRETOR BOTOU A LÍNGUA DE FORA E JÁ TAVA PREPARADO PARA LAMBER AS NOSSAS CERAS DE OUVIDO QUANDO O JACINTO APARECEU.

Jacinto— Carai, diretor, que foda leke! Ahuahuahua, desce uma lambida neles aí, filhote!

Eu— JACINTO, AJUDA A GENTE! EU NÃO QUERO VIRAR COMIDA DE BALLCETA VIVA!

Jacinto— Tá.

Jacinto usou seu pênis metamorfo para aspirar todo o sêmen que tava preso na gente.

Xanuim — TODO MUNDO CORRE!

Diretor— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH JACINTO EU VO TE COMER!!!

Jacinto - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jacinto - Espera aí, o que fudeu, ah...

O problema do Jacinto é que ele NÃO era um muleke pastoso que nem a gente, mas pelo menos ele era bem rapi10dez. Na verdade, ele era tão rapi10dez que o psicopata do diretor não conseguiu capturá-lo. Basicamente, o rapaz era o Pernalonga encarnado na pele de um adolescente feio e pegajoso.

“Volta aqui, seu delinquente juvenil!” Berrou o Diretor, furioso.

Zonas se virou pra mim com um olhar sério. “Agora é que a gente corre, Fernando…”

Geral correu até morrer, causando um baita furdunço na escola.

Corremos que nem uma quadrilha de jumentos do crossfit pelo corredor, batendo de frente com os alunos, que xingavam e gritavam com a gente. Todos usavam o mesmo uniforme preto antiquado, e todos tinham o mesmo olhar vazio de filho bastardo.

“EEEEEEeeeeei!!!!! Que porra é essa?”

“Ô, Diracir! O que diabos tá acontecendo?”

“Não faço idéia…”

“AAaai, minhas costas!”

“Saiam da frente. senão eles vão empurrar vocês!”

“Sai de cima da minha mochila, Diracir!”

“Ahh, desculpa, desculpa…”

Ficamos correndo, e correndo, e correndo, mas aquela desgraça de escola era enorme, parecia que estávamos num castelo!

“Rápido, rápido, tem uma porta ali!”

“Vamos, rápido.”

Entramos como um raio pra dentro da porta e Markalo imediatamente bloqueou a entrada com uma das mesas de estudo.

“Tá todo mundo bem?”

Olhamos uns para os outros. Tava eu, Markalo, Zonas, Hanrique, Junim e Jacinto numa sala de aula de um colégio privado, tentando não morrer.

“Esse dia está sendo muito estranho…” Comentou Jacinto.

“É, mas não tem problema.” Disse Janin. “Eu não tenho medo do perigo.”

“E falando em perigo...” Continuou Zonas. “Quem quer dar uma investigada nessa sala? Tô vendo uma porrada de mochilas abertas…”

“Nossa, verdade!” Disse eu. “A gente tinha esquecido do Benedito! Precisamos levar as coisas dele de volta pra loja.”

Xanuim— Missão concluída, é só a gente pegar o que tem nessa porra e dar pro Barnabé.

Xanuim abriu a mochila.

Xanum - CARAI ESSA PORRA TA CHEIA DE CAMISINHA E REVISTAS EROTICAS QUE PORRA E ESSA

Eu - XAVIER ESSES SÃO OS PERTENCES DO SEU BANDITO

Zonas - AHUAHUAHUA, O XAVIER TAVA CERTO, A MISSÃO ESTÁ CONCLUÍDA!

Hanrique - MAS COMO QUE A GENTE VAI LEVAR TODAS ESSAS MOCHILAS

Xanuim - simples ue a gente enfia elas no cu

Eu— Mas por que caralhos eles roubaram tudo isso do seu Barrigudo?

Diretor - Haha, deixa que eu vou explicar...

Todos nos viramos para encontrar o Diretor na porta da sala, parado na nossa frente com suas calças largas. Atrás dele, um trio de alunos bloqueava a passagem.

Diretor - Se me permitem esclarecer a situaAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Infelizmente, o discurso do Diretor foi interrompido pelo Xanuim, que saiu metendo uma chicotada de rola na cara dele.

Diretor - POXA!

Mas aí o velho agarrou a chicorola do Xanuim com a mão e jogou ele contra a parede com um golpe brutal.

Xanuim - AH, SOCORRO!

Xanuim bateu com as costas no tijolo duro da parede e caiu no chão, desacordado.

Diretor - Haha, depois vou lavar o rosto com acetona...

Zonas - Ô seu Diretor, mas que porra é essa? Por que você fez isso? Por que os seus alunos ficam roubando as coisas do seu Bon Appetit?

Diretor - Isso é coisa deles, não minha. Olha só pra essa escola, ela está em péssimas condições. Tem desenho de virilha em todas as paredes, os banheiros estão tão sujos que nem as baratas querem passar lá e os garotos ficam a aula inteira falando "cu".

Urubu - O lance do banheiro foi eu e a galera, a gente competiu pra ver quem deixava ele mais imundo.

Aí o Diretor comeu o cabelo do Urubu.

Diretor - Chomp chomp, calado, chomp chomp.

Uruba - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Diretor - Com essas condições quem que vai quere estudar aqui mas então eu roubei as camisinhas do seu bendito pra viajar o mundo e trollar geral dizendo que vai ser sexo seguro ai eu furo as camisinhas e quando o bebe já tá desenvolvido eu tiro ele da bunda das cria e boto na escola. asim n preciso me preocupar com a falta de alunos e continuo ganhando dinheiro

Eu - Mas se os alunos são seus filhos, de onde que eles conseguem o dinheiro?

Diretor - Cada aluno tem uma herança de 7 bilhões de reais das mães deles. Hahaha, aí todo mês eles me pagam umas 800 verdinhas.

Eu - Mas essa brincadeira é ilegal, seu merda!

Diretor - Ilegal é o tamanho do meu pau!

Hanrique - Isso não interessa. Passa essas mochilas pra nóis agora e a gente promete que não vai te denunciar pro FBI!

Diretor - Muleke, você sabe quem eu sou?

Hanrique - Quem é você?

Diretor - Eu sou o diretor.

Hanrique - EITA PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hanrique desmaiou. Caiu de pica dura na pusseta do Xanuim.

Diretor - Sua equipe tá caindo aos pedaços, mas eu vou ser gentil com vocês...

O Junim e o Hanrique acabaram de morrer na nossa frente. Eles morreram de verdade, mano, e agora? O que a gente vai fazer???

“XAVUIEM, NÃO! Ele morreuuuuu! Ai, Felician- epa, pera, cadê o Feliciano?”

Ninguém me viu fugindo pela janela, porque os meus movimentos foram cuidadosamente silenciosos. Eu consigo ser igualzinho há um ninja quando quero, eu sou tipo o Naruto, se o Naruto fosse um homosexual estrábico.

Pulei pra fora e saí correndo. Caramba, eu vou ter que voltar pra casa do meu pai no Inferno pra resolver essa furada.

Não se preocupem galera, eu vou salvar vocês.

Eu vou salvar todos vocês...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se eu ganhasse uma moeda pra cada vez que o Xanuim morreu nessa história eu teria dinheiro o suficiente pra comprar camisinha na loja do seu Benedito.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu inspirei algumas cenas desse capítulo nos filmes Hércules e Pinóquio da Disney.

Tava eu e meus zero namorados correndo e chorando que nem um desesperado pelas ruas de Atacama. Eu tava triste pra cacete mas, felizmente, um belíssimo flashback do passado apareceu para me salvar da própria depressão.

Era um flashback do dia em que fui jogar strip-golfe com o Markalo no campinho do clube do Benedito São Aviário, e eu tava chorando nele também, pois o Markalo havia lançado a sua bola de golfe direto no meu saco. Foi aí que ele falou algo que ficou marcado para sempre no fundo do meu coração.

“Homem não chora.”

“Não?”

“Ele goza.”

Foi aí que percebi que se eu continuasse fugindo dos meus problemas eu nunca me tornaria um gangstar brasileiro. Com esse pensamento na minha cabeça, forte como uma bolada de golfe no saco, eu corri em direção ao inferno.

O meu único objetivo era recuperar a alma do meu querido Xanubinha com a ajuda do meu pai ou da minha tia… ah é, e o Hanrique que morreu também mas ninguém gosta dele mesmo, o cara é muito chernoboy.

Mas então eu tava fugindo da escola que nem uma mula de corrida procurando o caminho pra casa só que a porra do lugar era longo e desconhecido. Puta que pariu, o Zonas ficou um tempão dirigindo e nem prestei atenção na rota

Ah, espera, acabei de lembrar… o Zonas deixou o carro dele aqui… ah, mas eu nem sei dirigir...

De repente, ouvi um barulho alto e destrutivo. Fui seguindo ele até encontrar uma garota de 2 metros de altura, alta pra caralho, batendo na janela da minivan do Zonas com um taco de golfe

“ABRE, DESGRAÇA!”

“Ei, que diabos você tá fazendo?”

“Preciso de algo pra voltar pra casa.”

“EU TAMBÉM, VOCÊ SABE DIRIGIR???”

“Sei, porra!”

“Então me dá uma carona! Calma, o Zonas me deu as chaves deixa q eu abro essa joça.”

“CARALHO, BELEZA! Ganhei meu dia!”

“Ah, e meu nome é Fernando.”

“Prazer, desgraçado, meu nome é Moe. Eu tava fugindo da minha escola, o colégio Marias do Incesto.”

“Incesto?”

“Incenso, caralho, mas vamos logo pra dentro. Não posso ficar nessa porra pra sempre.”

Então a Moe me deu uma carona de volta pro inferno, yupi!

Então a gente tava lá cantando “Ai, que as mariposas me comam nu”, uma mússica que o seu Bendito Aviário sempre cantava para a gente quando nós eramos bebês (espera aí, mas que que porra é essa?).

“Moe?”

“Que foi, porra?!”

“Como que tu conhece essa música?”

"Fica fazendo perguntinha e eu vou chutar o seu cu.”

“Carai, tá bom, se acalma!”

Então a gente continuou cantando até chegar no Inferno.

“O portão de entrada tá fechado.”

“Foda-se, a gente atropela ele.”

“AHUAHAAHUA, isso vai ser foda!”

A Moe acelerou o carro e a minha pindota já tava ficando ereta por causa da velocidade. Foi aí que o carro quebrou o portão de entrada do inferno. 

Ahuahuahua, Deus me deve uma, pai! Mas a Santana não tava muito feliz com o ocorrido.

“MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA, AGORA?”

“Fala aê, Santana!”

“Moe, mas que porra é essa?”

“Moe, você conhece a Santana?”

“Isso foi uma pergunta?”

“Sim.”

“Ah, a Santana é amiga minha. Eu e as minhas cinco namoradas estamos sempre invadindo o inferno pra bater nela.”

“E você chama isso de amizade?”

“Olha quem fala, você e seus sete namorados de merda são as vadias do seu Benedito.”

“Ele é como se fosse nosso pai, você cala boca, se não eu vou ficar útero, quero dizer, puto!”

“Adivinha.”

“O quê?”

“Você vai ficar puto.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!”

Puta que pariu, ninguém fala assim do seu Benedito Aivairo e sai sem ter uma mancha no saco. Tá na hora de ensinar essa garota porque me chamam de pé molhado. Hahaha, vai ser foda... espera, cadê o balde?

“Ô, Fernando, tá fazendo o quê, seu bosta?”

“Eu vou bater em você”

“Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer?”

“Ah é, verdade.”

Agarrei a Satana pelo colarinho e comecei a gritar: “CADÊ OS MEUS AMIGOS? CADÊ ELES? O XANUIM E O HANRIQUE, ELES MORRERAM!”

“Não sei do que cê tá falando não, bicho.”

“Eles foram assassinados.”

“Ih, cê quer que eu chame meu pai?” Perguntou Sana.

“NÃO, EU TENHO MEDO DO SENHOR SATAN! Tu fica quietinha aí que eu vou arranjar um jeito de trazer eles de volta!”

“Ah, tá bom...” Disse Santan, se levantando. “Mas mantenha essa sua amiguinha longe daqui.”

“Nem fodendo.” Disse Moe.

“O INFERNO NÃO CONDENA MULHERES QUE PRATICAM BULLYING.”

“Não ligo.”

“Ah, então vai tomar no cu!” Disse Santan, voltando pra dentro. “Vou jogar roblox.”

“Carai Fernandinho, tava com sdds desse lugar acho q uma das minhas namoradas mora aqui.”

“Ok, ok mas a gente vê isso depois primeiro preciso da alma do meu amigo”

“Beleza, bro.”

Fui andando até chegar em na casa dos meus pais… bem, tecnicamente era a casa do meu pai já que a minha mãe se divorciou dele. O lugar era basicamente uma fazenda grandona onde a gente cria cabras e tal, bem cottagecore, só que mais demoníaco.

“Ô FERNANDO” gritou meu pai me assustando. “ENTÃO VOCê TAVA AÍ, PORRA, AGORA QUE VOCê ME PAGA, MULEKE! ERA PRA A GENTE TER TE ARRANJADO UMA NAMORADA NO SUPERMERCADO E EM VEZ DISSO VOCÊ FICOU ME CHAMANDO DE PEDÓFILO NA FRENTE DA MOÇA DO CAIXA!”

Meu pai tava putasso, então peguei a Moe pelo braço e voltei a correr. Puta que pariu, as vezes parece que eu só corro nessa vida, viu?

Mas então a gente correu pra casa da minha prima Susana e a mãe dela, a Dona Morte, que gosta de ficar mandando na gente.

“Fernando…..”

“Fala aê, Dona Morte, tava com saudade da minha vida?”

“Fernando….”

“Fala.”

“A sua pele tá horrível, você precisa passar protetor solar.”

“FUDEU.”

Peguei a Moe pelo braço de novo e fugi para as montanhas. Faz frio lá então duvido que a Dona morte nos siga, mas a Moe tava começando a ficar impaciente.

“Fernando para de correr porra, você só vai ficar correndo a sua vida inteira?”

Foi só a Moe falar isso que eu tive um flashback de quando eu e o Xanuim fomos encurralados em um beco após roubar pastel de velha.

“Fernando.”

“A gente tá fudido.” Eu disse, já me preparando para correr.

“FERNANDO, PARA, PORRA!”

“Eita, Xanuim, foi mal.”

“Fernando, tem momentos na vida de um homem em que ele precisa lutar pelo o que é certo.”

“Mas nós somos bandido, nos roubamos pastel de velha do facebook.”

“Eu sei, é mó divertido!”

“Hahaha.”

“Mas eu tô falando sério, porra, essa é a única vez que eu vou falar serio porque isso nõa faz parte do meu personagem.”

“Fala.”

“A gente não pode fugir dos PMs, a gnt tem que enfrentar eles com o zíper aberto.”

“Mas eu tô com medo...”

“Foda-se, mano, o medo é o inimigo da marotagem.” Disse Xanuim, enquanto batia em um PM.

A partir daquele dia eu pensei: “Mano, eu quero ser forte pra bater na polícia, eu nunca vou me tornar um guerreiro se eu continuar fugindo.”

“Foi mal, Moe, eu não tava sendo honesto comigo mesmo.”

“Foda-se.”

“Eu quero ser um homem de verdade e proteger meus amigos do mal.”

“Todo esse papo de homem tá me deixando putassa. Se eu cortar o seu rabo você ainda vai ser um homem?”

“Não se atreva...” Eu disse, com a mão nos quadris.

“Hahaha, vai tesourinha!”

Foi aí que a moe saiu correndo na minha direção com uma tesoura. Se a minha mãe estivesse vendo isso ela ia ficar puta, também.

“Se prepara para perder o dingolim, sksksksksksksksksk!”

“NUNCA!” 

E foi aí que o meu duelo contra a Moe começou.

Peguei a minha mochilinha da Spleens The Cat e joguei na cara dela, aí ela morreu. Fim de história

“Ai, seu filho da puta desgraçado!”

“Shiu, fica quieta, tô pensando no que fazer. Ninguém da minha família quer me ajudar a reviver o meu amigo.”

“Afinal, como é que se faz pra reviver uma pessoa?”

“Ah, ou você assina um monte de papelada na companhia do Inferno, que é onde a minha família trabalha, ou você tem que fazer um ritual difícil pra caralho.”

“Porra, aí é foda, hein, Fernandinho?”

“Tem também a opção de ir pro buraco cósmico e pegar a alma dele lá, mas isso é praticamente impossível. Ninguém jamais voltou vivo de lá.”

“Perfeito, vamos nessa!”

“Mas…” 

“Mas nada muleke, se você quer ter os seus amigos de volta, você tem que começar a ralar!”

“...ok, beleza.”

“Sério?”

“É, vamos no buraco cósmico pegar a alma do Juanim.”

“AÊ, PORRA!”

Então a gente desceu das montanhas minúsculas do parquinho de isopor e fomos pra dentro da cidade, até a lagoa negra.

Quando a gente chegou lá senti um ventinho bater na minha próstata

“os espíritos já tão se aproveitando de mim”

“porra fernando desde que esse capitulo comecou vc so sebdo um covarde eu achei que voce fosse melhor que isso.”

“Eu não quero ser covarde eu quero ser forte pra poder defender meus amigos do coração do ribamar”

“Fernando vc nunca será forte de verdade”

Quando ela disse isso eu tive outro flashback (kkkk fernando hoje tá podendo)

Eu tava em casa, apanhando do meu pai

“CADÊ O DORITOS”

“5 REAIS O PACOTE DE DORITOS SE EU COMPRASSE VC IA FICAR SEM O SACO DE CHEETOS”

“PORRA FERNANDO VC SABE QUE EU SOU GORDO E PRESCISO DE COMIDA PRA VIVER, EU QUERO O MEU PACOTE DE DORITOS”

“MAS EU JÁ DISSE PAI NÃO TEM DINHEIRO SUFICIENTE”

“ENTÃO ROUBA POHA”

“MAS ROUBAR É MUITO COMPLICADO E EU TENHO MEDO DE SER PEGO PELA POLÍCIA”

“SE A POLICIA TE PEGA, VOCÊ PEGA ELA DE VOLTA.”

“NÃO PAI, BUÁÁÁ!”

“VOCÊ É UMA OFENSA PARA A FAMÍLIA. DESSE JEITO VOCÊ NUNCA SERÁ FORTE!”

Meus vermelhos ficaram olhos de raiva e eu senti uma substância esquisita sai do meu cu. Será que eu estou me transformando?

“FERNANDO, PORRA! VOCÊ TÁ PARADO AÍ FAZ 5 MINUTOS!”

“Eita, foi mal, eu tava tendo um flashback...”

“Se você continuar tendo flashback a história vai perder a graça.”

“Só mais um, vai!”

“Não.”

“Tá, foda-se, o que importa e que eu não sou mais o menino covarde de 5 minutos atrás. Agora eu sou um homem de verdade.”

“Mais uma vez, foda-se.”

“XANUIBA, ANRIQUE, EU VOU SALVAR VOCÊS!”

“FERNANDO, QUE PORRA E ESSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!”

Peguei a Moe pelo braço e pulei no buraco cósmico.

Meu deus que buraco apertado parece um cu, nóis começamos a flutuar enquanto as almas subiam e desciam.

O buraco por fora era escuro e estranho, mas por dentro era púrpura e tinha uma brisa mó gostosa.

“Ahhh que vontade de ficar relaxando aqui…..”

“MOE, NÃO, A GENTE TEM QUE PEGAR AS ALMAS!”

“Ai…. ok.”

Ficamos uns vinte minutos olhando alma por alma e logo começou a bater um desespero.

“Caralho, mano, a gente nunca vai achar o Xanim.”

“Meu Jesus do céu!”

“O QUÊ?”

“BALEIA CÓSMICA, NÃOOOOOOOO!”

Um bicho gordo e lilás veio com tudo na nossa direção e engoliu a gente com as sua boca gigante

“AAAAAAAAAAH, NÃO!” Tentamos nos segurar na língua dela mas era tarde demais.

“O que aconteceu?”

“Fomos engolidos por uma baleia cósmica e agora vamos morrer!”

“Ah, não!” Disse Moe olhando para as mãos que estavam começando a ficar opacas “AH, NÃO!”

“Hora de entrar em pânico!”

“A GENTE VAI MORRERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!”

“Ai ai, e agora?” pensei. Agora é que a gente ia morrer mesmo, que coisa.

Quais seriam minhas últimas palavras? Ser gay é um privilégio e eu quero que o meu pai tenha diarréia encefálica. Pronto, esse vai ser o meu legado.

Tava considerando escrever um testamento quando ouvi um barulho engraçado.

“ROOOOOOOOOONC mimimimimimimim ROOOONNNNNNNCC mimimkmimimim…”

Era uma alma que estava mimindo dentro da baleia… espera.

“Será que é…”

Dei uma olhada na alma… era de uma moça feio pra burro e que infelizmente não era o Junim.

Por que a minha vida é tão merda?

“Acorda dona alma.” Sacudi ela. 

“Oi, que foi, que foi?” Falou ele/ela. “Meu nome é Blair Blue, assassina de aluguel.”

“Ninguém quer saber, vagabunda.” Reclamou moe.

“Não, calma…” Disse eu. “Talvez você possa nos ajudar.”

“Eu posso?”

“Que tipo de trabalho você faz?”

“Eu… mato pessoas, duh, mas também falo mal da aparência de todo mundo e destruo a vidas das pessoas com as minhas facas, porque é divertido.”

“Faz sentido que você esteja no inferno…”

“Espera, o quê? Eu ESTOU AONDE?”

“Dentro da barriga de uma baleia cósmica que está dentro do buraco cósmico que fica dentro da cidade do inferno.”

“Tá bom, e como que eu faço pra sair daqui?”

“Bem…”

“A gente te ajuda a fugir e em troca você mata uma certa pessoa por nóis, tá certo?”

“...ok, certo.”

“Mas e ae como que a gente vai escapar deste inferno?”

“Literalmente, estamos no inferno. Já to ficando molhada de tanto calor”

“Puta que pariu, a gente tem que sair desse lugar o mais rápido possível”

“Eu tive uma idéia genial. Porque a gente não desce o cacete na úvula dessa baleia? Assim a gente sai de dentro dela”

“Eu não quero vômito de baleia na minha saia de Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Fodasse a sua saia, eu e meus namorados nos metemos em situações como essa toda hora e o final é sempre nojento. Teve uma vez que a gente tava numa floresta e o Markalo tropeçou e caiu em um rio. Como ninguém sabia nadar, a gente bebeu toda a água do rio pro Markalo não se afogar e logo depois a gente descobriu que era ali onde os animais mijavam.”

“Puta que pariu Fernando, eu não precisava saber disso!”

“Nem eu. Isso com certeza não me deixou ereta”

“Enfim, se a gente não sair pela boca então a gente sai pelo cu, vocês que decidem.”

“Vai ser pela úvula, mesmo.”

“Então vamos que vamos!”

Com todo mundo de acordo com o plano, a gente escalou a baleia usando uma corda velha que a Moe encontrou na baleia. Quando a gente finalmente chegou na boca da baleia a gente ESPANCOU a úvula da filha da puta e ela vomitou a gente pra fora do corpo dela.

“Caralho, que nojo! Tô toda gozada de baleia...”

“Foda, né?”

“Poha Fernando isso tudo é culpa sua quando a gente terminar de se limpar a coisa vai ficar feia”

“Fudeu.”

Após todo mundo se limpar do vômito da baleia, continuamos procurando por almas, sem sucesso algum

“Deus e Jesus, me digam onde está o menino Xanuim e o adolescente Anrique. Amém.”

“Espera aê, Fernando, você tá rezando?”

“Sim. Com a ajuda de Deus e Jesus, encontraremos o Xanuim e o Anrique.”

“Odeio quem é crente. Bora desce o cacete nesse macho escroto, Blair!”

“Beleza!”

“Meu deus, bom senhor, o que eu faço?!”

Tu desce o cacete nessas patricinhas, garoto!

“Não acredito! Deus falou comigo!”

“Tem certeza de que foi Deus quem disse isso…?”

“Pensando bem, eu reconheço essa voz…”

“Puta que pariu Fernando, tava demorando pra caralho.”

“XANUIM, É VOCÊ?”

“Para de gritar, seu merda!”

“Xanuim cadê você?!”

“Vem me encontrar, porra!”

"Esse é o tal do Xanuim?" Perguntou Blair. "Quero dizer, a alma do Xanuim... como é que isso funciona?"

"Como assim?"

"Se eu quisesse, eu poderia vender a alma do Xanuim?"

"Fica quieta, Blair!" Disse Moe. "A gente tá aqui para recuperar a vida dele, e não fazer negócios."

"Tá certo..."

Comecei a olhar pelos lados, tentando encontrar a fonte da voz.

"Puta que pariu Fernando, me tira daqui!"

O Xanuiba tava começando a ficar impaciente. Eu, Moe e Blair começamos a procurar em todos os lugares, mas não havia sinal do Xanuim. Eu achei que a gente teria mais tempo, porém...

"A baleia tá voltando!"

"Fudeu, a gente precisa encontrar o Xanuim agora mesmo!"

"Mas ele não tá em lugar nenhum!!"

"Ah não, a gente vai morrer"

"Cala boca, Xanuiba!"

"Cala boca você Blair. Xanuim se você continuar falando a gente pode te encontrar por meio da sua voz!!"

"Entendido! Vocês já ouviram falar da história dos 3 pintinhos e o triturador de-"

"PORRA XANUIM, TUDO MENOS ISSO!"

Enquanto geral gritava, tava eu, Fernando, tentando localizar a alma do Xanuim quando de repente...

"Eita porra, Xanuim!"

"Aê, Fernando, você finalmente me achou!"

"Xanuim, você precisa nos ajudar! Se a gente não fizer alguma coisa, a gente vai virar comida de baleia!"

"Por mim tudo bem."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que vou rebolar pra baleia, aí ela fica distraída e vocês escapam."

"Puta que pariu, Xanuim!"

"Ah, então a gente só corre pra longe, mesmo."

"Gosto mais dessa ideia."

Então geral começou a correr, só que aquele era um buraco cósmico então não dava pra correr então todo mundo começou a flutuar bem rápido.

"Alguém sabe onde está a saída?"

"Ali no fundo."

Só que flutuar era muito difícil.

"Espera, eu quero tentar uma coisa." Disse Blair.

"Tentar o quê?"

"Só me observa."

Ela sorriu, engolindo Moe para dentro de sua massa fantasma. "Tenta de novo, agora."

Moe deslizou pelo espaço do buraco como um pinguim descendo uma ribanceira.

"UWWWWIIIIIIII!"

"Caramba, genial!" Exclamei. "Xanuim?"

"Beleza." Disse ele, fazendo o mesmo comigo.

Tremi, massas de alma são frias pra porra, mano, parecia que eu tava tomando banho de água gelada.

"É AGORA, CAMBADA!" Gritou ele. "VAMOS NESSSAAAAAAA!"

Nós pulamos, rodamos e deslizamos e eu me senti como um personagem de mario Kart. Rapidamente, o final do buraco se aproximava de nós.

"ESTAMOS QUASE LÁ!"

E... conseguimos! CONSEGUIMOS!

Fui cuspido para fora da alma do Xanuim e o meu corpo tava cheio de meleca de fantasma.

"Caralho, mano, a gente conseguiu, a gente conseguiu, ãh, pera..." Dei uma olhada ao meu redor. "Moe? Moe? Cadê você?"

Só havia eu, a alma da Blair e a alma do Xanuim. Naquele momento, percebi duas coisas horríveis.

1 - O corpo da Moe foi liquidado pelo buraco cósmico.

2 - A gente tinha esquecido de pegar a alma do Hanrique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Blair foi inspirada numa youtuber chata que a gente odeia e a Moe foi inspirada no garoto que faz bullying com o Calvin nas tirinhas do Calvin e Haroldo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O LARANJA É UM MULEKE PASTOSO!!!

“Puta que pariu!” Eu reclamei. “A gente está muito fodido.”

A angústia foi tão grande que comecei a chorar.

“Eca, para com isso!” Disse Blair. “Não precisa ficar se vitimizando desse jeito, garoto."

“Cala a boca, Blair!” Choraminguei “Eu acabei de perder dois amigos só porque fui mané e não pensei no plano direito.”

“Ei, relaxa.” Disse a alma do Xanuba. “A gente vai dar um jeito.”

“Mas como?”

“Hmmm, bem... já tentou falar com a sua família?”

“Sim, mas eles estavam violentos demais.”

“E se outra pessoa tentasse, você acha que faria alguma diferença?”

“Bem... quero dizer, como assim?”

“E se você virasse fantasminha que nem a gente e nós estrassemos no seu corpo para convencer os seus pais a ajudarem a gente?”

“Olha, sem querer me gabar mas eu sou muito boa de papo...” Disse Blair, jogando o cabelo. “Posso manipular qualquer homem num piscar de olhos, mas se for pra fazer isso vocês ainda vão ter que fazer um favor para mim depois.”

“Sim, claro! Você tá dentro, então?”

“ESTOU!” Aí Xanuba e Blairuba tiraram a alma de dentro do meu corpetcho e entraram lá me deixando peladinho no ar, mas que vergonha.

“Mas e agora, o quê que eu faço?”

“Agora, ãhn, agora você toma o corpo daquele rato morto ali ou sei lá.”

“Tá bom...”

(Ponto de vista: Xanuim)

Caralho, eu sou o Fernand-quer dizer, não literalmente, mas eu tô controlando o corpo do Fernando.

Fiquei ereto. Caramba, isso significa que eu posso fazer tudo o que sempre quis!

“XANUIM, QUE PORRA É ESSA? PARA, VELHO, PARAAAAAAAAA!!!”

“Porra, Blair! Essa é uma oportunidade única pra mim e você quer estragar tudo, sua puta!”

“Foda-se, eu não vou deixar você checar o bastão do Fernando! Isso não é coisa que se faz na frente de uma garota.”

“Você não é uma garota, você é uma alma falante.”

“É O QUÊ?!"

Caramba, mano, acho que passei dos limites! A Blair ficou putassa e começou a gritar no meu ouvido.

Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, como eu odeio tinite.

Mas voltando ao assunto, o Hanrique me falou que eu não posso ficar brincando com o corpo dos amiguinhos quando a alma deles não tá lá dentro. Ele disse que só toca em amiguinho quem é infeliz e não aprecia o próprio corpo, então foda-se.

Mas agora a gente precisa de um plano.

“Ô Blair, mas que porras que a gente faz agora?”

“Ãh..."

“Puta que pariu Blair, você é inútil!”

“Não era pra gente falar com a família do Fernando?"

“...não?"

“Então nós dois somos inúteis.”

“PARAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

“Quem disse isso?”

“Acho que foi o Fernando entrando no rato morto. Eu vou cutucar ele.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“Para com isso, assim o rato vai morrer!”

“Mas ele já está morto!”

(Ponto de vista: Blairklasfhjbals)

Ai, puta que me pariu, era só o que faltava! Eu linda e maravilhosa tendo que ficar de babá de dois mulekes drogados... mas enfim, a gente precisava descobrir um jeito de pegar a alma do tal do Rãnrique.

Sem saber o que fazer, eu fiquei só roendo minhas unhas astrais enquanto Xanuim falava com Fernando, mas aí..

“Ei, mas que porra é essa, seus horrorosos?”

“Não fui eu, foi o rato, Blair! O leke tá putasso.”

“Talvez dê como ele nos ajudar, também.”

“Ô, SEU RATO, AJUDA NÓIS QUE NÓS É GENTE BOA!”

Ai, Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso (além de matar e mentir). 

“VAISEFUDERSEUSFILHOSDAPUTA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“Hahaha, ratinho gostosinho.”

“Caramba Xanuim, para de brincadeira!”

Fiquei tão puta que expulsei a alma do Nanuiba para fora do corpo do Fernando, me deixando sozinha com ele.

"Eita, porra!"

“Você tá fazendo merda demais, criança. Deixa que eu cuido disso."

Caralho, são todos os garotos esquisitos assim ou é só eles? Agora vai ser apenas eu resolvendo isso com o poder dos meus cromossomos invertidos.

“Fernando, você que tá dentro desse rato, me mostra aonde fica a casa dos teus pais pra eu poder começar o plano.”

“SQUEAK!” Gritou Ferrato, que saiu correndo pela calçada.

“É melhor você correr, mesmo.” Disse eu, apressando o passo.

Ai, como eu odeio andar por aí com corpo de homem, da próxima que morrer eu vou roubar a figura de alguma menina, porque tá foda isso aí, viu? Não tô aguentando essa porra mais não…

“Squeak, squeak, squeak!”

“Tá bom, tá bom, eu tô indo!”

Vou salvar o dia com o poder feminino, yeehaw!

Mas aí ficamos alguns minutos batendo perna até chegarmos perto de uma estranha fazenda.

“Fernando, você não me falou que era um muleke da roça.”

“SQUEAK.”

“Ehehe, brincadeira.”

Bati na porta e um homem moreno bigodudo apareceu na minha frente, ele vestia uma capa escura e carregava uma foice na mão. Fiquei até assustada.

“FILHO.”

“P-pai?”

“...engraçado, você está mais afeminado que o normal, devem ter sido os nuggets de frango. Eu já não falei pra você parar de comer nugget de frango? Tem hormônios viadantes neles, Fernando!”

“Ãhn… beleza…”

“Por que caralhos você está tão esquisito hoje? Tudo o que você sabe é gritar e me meter em encrenca, vem logo pra dentro que tu tá de castigo.”

“...”

“O QUE FOI AGORA?”

"Nada, é só que... bem..." Comecei, tentando controlar a situação. "É que eu estou me sentindo meio deprimido. Um dos meus melhores amigos morreu hoje... ele era hétero, também..."

"Hm..."

"... e ele era o meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que me inspirava..."

"Quem era esse seu amigo mesmo?"

"O nome dele era Hanrique Sal."

"E qual era o lance dele...?"

"Ele era o cara mais talentoso da turma, e ele era ótimo, melhor que..."

"Melhor que os outros."

"...sim."

“Squeak…” Disse Ferrato.

“Ah é, e agora eu tenho um rato de estimação.”

“VOCÊ TROUXE UM RATO IMUNDO PRA CASA, FERNANDO? Mas tudo bem, vou ver se consigo fazer alguma coisa por esse Hanrique, só por favor pare de fazer as pessoas morrerem…”

“Okay.” Disse eu, sorrindo.

O Fernando começou a caçar minhocas na grama, mas eu peguei ele com as mãos e o segurei no colo que nem um bebê. “Viu, eu disse que ia dar tudo certo... e agora você está me devendo, Fernandinho.

Fernandinho mordeu a minha mão.

“AI.”

Subi as escadas da sala e joguei o rato em cima na cama dele. Ela estava forrada por um cobertor deformado do Bee Movie.

“Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak.” Disse o Fernando rolando o seu corpinho de rato pelo lençol.

“Ok, hora de ir embora.” Comecei a pensar em alguma maneira de sair sem fazer barulho.

Abri a janela e pulei lá de dentro, aterrissando como um gato no chão devido as minhas habilidades ninjas.

“Squeeeeeeeeeeeak.” Gritou Fernando, que estava sentado em cima da minha cabeça.

De repente, Thanatos, o cachorro enorme do Fernando apareceu latindo bem alto. Ah, não, precisamos correr imediatamente.

“Fernando?” Era a voz do pai dele. “Que porra é essa aí, Fernand- ah, é essa desgraça de cachorro, de novo!”

Me safei.

Pouco tempo depois, a gente tava correndo que nem cavalo de corrida… mas o poodle morto-vivo estava nos seguindo, também.

Foda.

“ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”

“Puta que pariu!” Xinguei, tropeçando num graveto e caindo de cara no chão.

O cachorro continuou latindo, mas aí ele do nada ele ficou quieto.

“Blair, você me abandonou, sua piranha!” Disse a alma do Xanuim saindo do corpo do animal.

“Xanuim, você é uma aberração da natureza.” Falei, saindo do corpo do Fernando e metendo um pancadão astral na cara do muleke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli está ralando o cu pra escrever com a gente.  
> Mandem um beijo para ele.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O René escreveu esse capítulo inteiro sozinho porque a gente está com muita preguiça pra fazer qualquer coisa.

“AI, AI, PARA COM ISSO, BLAIR!” Gritou Xanuim enquanto levava uma surra da alma feminina de Blair.

“É pra você aprender.” Disse ela.

Os socos foram pontuados pelos choros do Fernando. Ele tava triste porque a alma da Moe havia sido destruída pelo buraco cósmico.

“Para de chorar, Ferdinando.” Reclamou Blair. “E daí, uma pessoa morreu, isso acontece todos os dias e aliás, ela não era nem bonita!”

“Foda-se, ela morreu!”

“De novo você com essa palhaçada.” Ela revirou os olhos. “Sossega, garoto!”

“Pelo amor da Jesusa, mulher!” Disse Xanuim. “Deixa o pequeno Fernandito choramingar em paz, sua filha da mar!”

“Você está limitando a minha liberdade de expressão?”

“Eu não faço a menor idéia do que isso significa mas sim, estou.”

“F A S C I S T A.”

“E daí que eu sou fofista, assédio não é divertido.”

“É sim.”

“Não é não!”

“Ah, foda-se, seus marinhos, não quero mais saber. Só me levem pra onde está o meu corpo e aí eu vou embora.”

“A gente não sabe onde está o seu corpo.”

“Relaxa, eu vou mostrar.” Disse Blair, flutuando pelo caminho.

Fernando e a alma do Xanuim seguiram ela pelas ruas do Inferno até pararem numa estação de ônibus.

“Prestem atenção, que isso é muito importante.” Começou ela. “O meu corpo está enterrado aqui neste estado, no cemitério da família Blue.”

“Mas é aqui, nessa cidade, ou…?”

“Chernópolis.”

CHERNÓPOLIS ERA UMA OUTRA CIDADE.

“Meu Deus do céu Blair!” Guinchou o Xanuim. “Sua mulher borbulhante, a gente não tem tempo para isso.”

“Foda-se, vocês me prometeram e promessa é dívida. Quero retornar ao meu corpinho fabuloso nesse exato momento.”

“Hm, ok, mas precisa ser a gente? Eu posso chamar a minha prima…”

“NÃO!”

Mas Fernando já tava ligando pro celular da primucha.

“Susana, pelo amor de Jesus Cristo, venha aqui me ajudar, a gente se fudeu e agora tamos tendo que levar a alma de uma assassina patricinha de volta para o corpo morto dela.”

“Porra, Fernando, eu tava jogando Club Penguin… mas, pera, que porra é essa???”

“POR FAVOR, SUSANA!”

“Eu nem sei quem é essa mina…”

“POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Fiquei três minutos gritando sem parar até a Susana concordar, aí ficamos basicamente uma hora sentados esperando por ela no meio da rua.

“Fernando, como caralhos que você acaba nessas situações? Eu não consigo entender.”

“Eu e meus namorados tavamos invadindo uma escola porque os alunos tavam roubando as coisas do seu Benedito mas aí descobrimos uma sociedade secreta mas aí o diretor filho da puta chegou e matou o Xanuim e o Hanrique e eu fugi com uma amiga pra resgatar eles e aí conhecemos a blair e ela ajudou a gente então agora estamos devendo a ela.”

“ÉOQUÊ?!”

“Escuta, eu só preciso que você vá com a Blair para uma outra cidade bem longe daqui e dê uma mão pra ela.”

“Puta que pariu.”

“Se você nos fizer esse favor eu deixo você brincar com o filhote de jacarú que a gente encontrou no esgoto.”

“Awww, filhote de jacarú.” E é isso, conseguimos, manos.

Susanita acenou para a gente de dentro do ônibus que partia e finalmente nos encontramos sozinhos, só eu e o Cházin.

“Agora precisamos voltar para a droguita do colégios dos marimbundas, que horas são?”

“Meio-dia.”

“MEIO DIA?!”

“Já passou um dia inteiro desde que você fugiu.”

“Puta que pariu, eu não percebi… ah, isso deve ter acontecido depois que pulamos no buraco cósmico, ele comeu o nosso tempo.”

“Vamos pegar um outro ônibus pra lá!”

“Boa idéia.”

Cara, eu tava cansado pra caralho mano porque eu passei um tempão andando e me fodendo a minha vida tava caindo aos pedaços, então pelo menos eu tinha um momento para sentar a bunda e descansar.

Infelizmente, o ônibus que chegou estava lotado até o rabo e eu tive que ficar em pé que nem uma galinha trémula olhando a bunda das pessoas que entravam na frente da minha face porque o espaço era extremamente apertado. quase sufoquei e morri de asfixia mas tava tudo bem pelo menos eu ainda era bonito, né????

MENTIRA, eu tava horrível de feio.

“Fernando, fica acordado, muleke!” Falou Xanuim. “Você não pode dormir enquanto a gente não voltar para aquela escola.”

“Eu sei, eu sei…” Respondeu Fernando, se sentindo fraco.

“Minino, tu tá falando sozinho por quê?” Perguntou Neide, a doadora de esperma de 70 anos.

“Ãh?”

“Tu é esquizofrênico, menino? É por isso que um dos seus olho vai pra esquerda e o outro pra direita?”

“Não.” Disse Xanuim. “Isso se chama estrabismo, minha senhora.”

“Ãhnnnnnnnnn…”

“FALA MAIS ALTO, MEU RAPAZ!” Exclamou a velha coçando a bunda. “Eu sou meio surdinha aqui, sabe? Seja bonzinho com a vovó.”

Aquilo estava ficando esquisito muito rápido.

“Quando eu era mais jovem, eu tinha um monte de sugar babies. Todo mundo queria um pedaço da minha dentadura.”

“Ok………”

“Mas é serio, menino, eu era gostosa pra burro e o meu dinheiro era abundante. Eu tomava banho de verdinhas todo dia e me perfumava com as lágrimas das esposas dos homens que eu comia.”

“.........................................”

Para a grande felicidade de Fernando, o ônibus parou no bairro dos Marimbondos. Poucos minutos depois daquilo. os dois saíram, se livrando da velhinha safada.

O garoto e a alma penada andaram pela rua, e pela mata, mas aí do nada Fernando deitou na grama e começou a dormir.

“FERNANDO, NÃOOOOOOOO!” Gritou Xanuim.

O pequeno homosexual fechou os olhos e foi direto para o mundo dos sonhos, no céu.

“Fernando.” Chamou uma voz feminina.

“Hm…”

Uma figura grande e quente apareceu entre as nuvens. Era a Moe mas ela estava diferente, vestida de branco com os cabelos mas longos e sedosos que ele já vira.

“Nosssaaa....” Falou ele, sonolento. “Você virou Deus…?”

“Sim, Fernando, eu agora controlo essa porra toda, beleza? E mais uma coisa: eu tô aqui para te dar um conselho abençoado.”

“Legal.”

“Legal, nada, cê presta atenção senão eu não te deixo ir pro céu depois que você morrer porque eu sou DEUS.”

“Ai…”

“PRESTA ATENÇÃO, MULEKE DA ROÇA, PRA VOCÊS VENCEREM O DIRETOR DOS MARIMBONDOS VOCÊ VAI PRECISA CORTAR A PICA DELE FORA E COLOCAR NO CACHORRO QUENTE.”

“Caralho, mano.”

“Isso aí, agora tu acorda, seu homem borbulhante.”

“Mas eu não quero.”

“ACORDA, FERNANDO!”

Fernando acordou com a alma do Xanuim batendo na cara dele.

“Xanuim, sua aberração da natureza, me deixa dormir!”

“Não, eu preciso do meu corpo de volta! Eu quero um corpo pra habitar!”

"Ai, tá bom, tá bom..." Resmungou ele. "Vamos pra porra da escola logo de uma vez..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostrei o capítulo pro Laranja, ele gostou :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERMINAMOS O PRIMEIRO ARCO!!!

Tava eu e meu único namorado andando pelas ruas de Ipanema Nossa Senhora. Xanuim tava cheirando a fuligem de macaco e eu tava com uma sede do caralho.

“Tô com muita sede, vai tomar no cu!”

“Muito bem, pode beber.”

“Puta que pariu Xanuim, não se pode chupar a pica dos seus amigos no meio do nada!”

“Então você pode dá uma chupada quando chegarmos na escola.”

“Beleza.” Eu respondi, com um sorriso.

A gente já tava andando faz 6 dias (haha mentira), e não havia sinal algum da escola. Xanuim ficou com as pernas cansadas, por isso amarrei elas com uma corda e fui puxando a alma dele, como se ele fosse uma princesa e eu, o moderador gordo de um servidor do Discord. 

Mas foda-se esse detalhe, estávamos com fome, então descemos no esgoto e nos alimentamos com os ratos molhadinhos molhadões. Eles estavam gelados pra caralho, por isso pedi pro Xanam acender um isqueiro e tacar nos filhos da puta. Quando eles já estavam quentinhos, eu me sentei na lareira com o Xanábra e começamos a comer. Momentos fofos como esse fazem o meu coração gozar. 

Como já era de noite, fui dormir no chão gelado mesmo, foda-se. Já o Xanauiba mergulhou na água sagrada, dizendo que estava muito fedido e que precisava de um banho. Pobre Xanauim, não sabe que eu sou um pervertido de 5 estrelinhas, todas enfiadas no cu.

Comecei a assistir o infeliz se esfregar com os ratos mortos, e senti meu tijolinho alcançar alturas sobre humanas. Protagonismo pra caralho. Porém, devo ter feito muito barulho:

“MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?” Gritou Xanuba Xanubim, escondendo aquela delícia com um dos ratos.

“Ai, desculpa, meu homem.” Disse eu. “Estou ficando louco de paixão e depressão.”

“Bem, isso não importa. Amanhã nós vamos voltar para a escola dos marimbondos e terminar a nossa tarefa.”

“Ok, mamãe.”

“NÃO, FERNANDO, ISSO É SÉRIO! EU PRECISO DO MEU CORPO SEXY DE VOLTA, VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDEIA DO QUANTO QUE EU TÔ TESUDO EU PRECISO DA MINHA PICORETA E A MINHA PRÓSTATA DE VOLTA, MEU CONSAGRADO!”

“Ai ai, ok.” Disse eu, me cobrindo com uma coberta de grama. “A culpa não é minha se eu sou safado.”

“Fernandette, você NÃO é um muleke pastoso.”

Fernandette começou a chorar.

“Isso! É pra ficar triste, mesmo. Nada de fernadagem.”

Fernandástico foi dormir novamente e teve um sonho em que a Moe virava a Godoka Magica e enfiava o Kyubey direto no seu cu. Aqueles sonhos eram bizarros, galera.

GALERINHA DA PESADA.

Enfim, o muleke dormiu que nem uma pedra pastosa e depois acordou com o Xanuba cheirando o seu cabelo.

Xanuba tava 100% PREPARADO pois era hora de matar os marimbondos na porrada. Agora tô com puto hora de libertar meu sete panises

“Xanubara, filho de três homens e sete ursos, está na hora de nós virar adolecentes depressivos e estourar a escola dos fandangos.” Foi o que eu disse.

Hoje tô valente pra caralho, recebi uma ligação de uma senhora perguntando se era o açougue. Como sou um cavaleiro, mandei ela lamber os sete ######, e me enchi de determinação. 

Ser um idiota sempre me ajuda a ter coragem.

Eu e Xanubinha caminhamos solitariamente do esgoto até a floresta frogada, e da floresta ficamos meia hora andando completamente perdidos até o Xanubinha avistar o prédio alto de madeira do colégio Marimbondos Vieira.

Eu e o Xanabaruam ficamos andando por mais 3 horas até que finalmente chegamos na escola. Caralho toda a minha coragem foi pelo ralo, me mijei sete vezes, um mijo após o outro, e comecei a chorar.

“Cheirinho de maçã recheada com depressão...” Disse Xanuim, que estava fazendo cara de quem acabara de comer cu de homem bonito galã de novela, estilo He-Man.

Adentramos o colégio pela chaminé. Isso quer dizer que nós, muito ninjas, nos pregamos na parede sem fazer barulho nenhum e subimos lentamente por, tipo, vinte minutos sem sossego até pararmos na chaminé.

Por que caralhos um colégio tem chaminé, eu não sei, mas chegamos lá porque somos fodas.

“Eu já consigo ouvir o som requebrado do meu corpetcho.” Disse Xanim

“Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, seus filhos do chip da besta.” Disse uma voz misteriosa. 

Xanuibarachá, que estava tão confuso e molhado como eu, perguntou: “Quem está falando?”

“Aqui é o velho da Havan!”

“FUDEU FERNANDO, CORRE!”

“Caíram na pegadinha, agora eu sei quem vocês são!”

Eu e Xanuím nos olhamos por alguns segundos, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Foi aí que uma figura saiu da chaminé. 

Era um muleke de uniforme rosa e cabelinho arrumado. Ele tinha cara de galão de novela (Mas que porra é um galã? Vai se fuder!) e cheirava a coco (nesse caso tô falando da fruta, ou sei lá o que porras é um côco, não a substância mais conhecida pelos usuários de Deviant Art).

“KaKaKa, os fracassados caíram na minha armadilha, agora vocês irão sofrer!”

“Primeiro de tudo, quem é você?”

“KaKaKa, acho que não há problema em revelar minha identidade, já que nosso diretor matará vocês de um jeito ou de outro”

“E então?”

“Meu nome é Marquinhos Garanhão, mas vocês podem me chamar só de Marquinhos.”

Marquinhos….esse é o nome de nosso adversário. Não sei o que ele planeja fazer conosco, por isso precisamos ser cuidadosos. Me virei para o Guerreiro Xanuim e sussurrou algo no ouvido ele.

“Xanuiba a gente precisa bolar um plano, e rápido.”

“Quem precisa de plano? Eu passei a minha vida inteira batendo em PMs e velhas do facebook. Duvido que esse cara tenha a mesma experiência que nós…”

“Foda-se Xanuim, a gente precisa ter cuidad-”

“Ô Marquinhos, eu vou te possuir e te tornar o nosso escravo!”

“Oh? Então, em vez de correr, você vai partir para a ofensiva?”

“Sim!” Disse Xanuim, correndo em direção ao Marquinhos. Porém, ele não suspeitava que nosso adversário fosse um chefão de videogame. Com a velocidade do capetinha, Marquinhos pegou um espelho e sequestrou Xanuiba.

“KaKaKa, você é a minha vadia nova!”

“Fernando, me ajuda!” gritou Xanuim, desesperado. Droga, se eu quiser recuperar a alma do xanuim, eu vou ter que derrotar esse galão de novela.

De repente, uma voz muito familiar veio da escuridão.

“Fernando, volta pra gente!” Era o Zonas, tristeza.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, meu corpo era frágil e delicado e nem um pouco feito para o conflito.

“Ai, que Deus me ajuda.”

Um jato de luz branca brilhou dentro do lugar e a figura de uma garota violenta apareceu.

“Quê que você quer agora, muleke?”

“DEUSAMOE!” Guinchei. “Preciso que você me ajude a brigar com esse sujeito.”

“Caralho, mas você é fraco pra burro, hein?” Reclamou Deusamoe. “Mas tá bom, você tem a minha benção.”

A luz branca se moveu em direção ao meu peito. Comecei a me sentir diferente… mas forte, mas poderoso, mas gostoso.

“EU SOU O MAIOR!” Gritei, partindo pra cima de Marquinhos.

Fui com o meu joelho comedor de gargantas atacar o maluco e ele gemeu de dor. Acertei a garganta dele, depois a barriga com uma joelhada do capiroto.

“AGORA QUE EU ACABO COM VOCÊ!” Exclamei, furiástico.

Tentei comer o cu do desgraçado, mas ele desviou.

“Eu, Marquinhos Garanhão, não irei ser derrotado tão facilmente.” Disse ele, tirando uma espada do bolso da calça. “KaKaKa, eu sou mais foda que você, Fernando!

“Isso é o que vamos ver..." Corri em uma velocidade muito rápida (ah é?) e ia lhe dar um chute no rosto, mas ele desviou e enfiou a espada no meu cu.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Esfreguei a minha bunda dolorida na parede e dei uma cabeçada no estômago dele, fazendo-o vomitar e ver estrelhinhas. Aí eu comecei a chutar o cara e ele desmaiou.

Do nada apareceu outre garote safade.

“MAERCO, QUE PORRA É ESSA? ERA PRA GENTE ESTAR TORTURANDO OS FDPS DOS INVASORES!” Disse elu.

“Ah...cala a boca, Consagrade...”

“E QUEM É ESSA PORRA?” Perguntou Consagrade.

“Eu sou um aluno também.” Disse Fernando. "Eu tava brigando com o Marquinhos e ele passou mal de tanta covardice."

“Ok, deixa ele ali e vamos voltar para dentro."

Rapidamente, eu corri pra ficar perto da pessoa.

“Vamos logo!”

“Beleza.”

Consagrade era muito parecide com o Urubinho, mas isso é porque todos os alunos daquela escola eram parecidos uns com os outros.

Foda…

Os garotos foram andando pelo corredor até uma das salas de aula, onde estavam todos os membros da turma amarrados no chão: Markalo, Xanuim, Hanrique, Jacinto e Zonas.

"Fudeu." Disse Xanuim. 

Fernando ficou completamente malucote ao ver seus namorados em perigo.

"AAAAAH, é hoje que eu vou acabar com a raça de vocês, seus marimbondos!" Gritou ele ativando novamente seus poderes.

"Ei, quê isso?" Perguntaram os alunos. "Alguém chama o Diretor!"

Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, o Fernando já tava girando porrada na sala inteira.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, para com isso!" Gritaram eles, levando uma dúzia de pancadões envenenados na fuça. "A gente devolve os seus amigos, só para de bater na gente."

"Não, vocês também precisam devolver as camisinhas que roubaram do seu Benedito pra gente, senão eu vou comer o cu de todo mundo nesse exato instante."

"Mas isso não é com a gente." Gemeu Consagrade enquanto Marquinhos tentava ligar pra sala do diretor escondido. "Quem decidiu fazer isso foi o Urubu, não nós."

"O URUBU?" Perguntaram os dominós perplexos. O cara que havia ajudado a galera a se infiltrar na escola era o mesmo cara que tinha começado toda a encrenca... mas por quê? 

“Porque eu posso Marilebe!” gritou Urubu, que estava atrás da gente, segurando a birilha.

“Eita, caralho, mas que porra é essa?” Eu perguntei, educadamente.

“Meu nome é Urubu, mais conhecido como o primeiro filho do diretor! Vocês não podem me derotar!”

“A gente pode sim.” Disse Xanuim, com os punhos eretos.

“Se vocês chegarem mais perto, eu vou soltar o meu pokémon lendário!” gritou Uruba churuba, apontando para a virilha

A situação estava feia. Se a gente ficasse parado, os outros alunos iriam aparecer e nos cercar mas, se a gente tentasse lutar o Urubinha ia invocar o seu pokémon lendário na gente. Ave maria o que eu faço?

Foi aí que eu tive uma idéia muito boa.

“Urubu, você é gay! Você gosta de homems de setenta anos, você é gay!”

“Filho da mãe, como ousa?!” Gritou Urubarinha, correndo na nossa direção.

“XANUIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Botei esses pontos de exclamação pra mostrar que o Fernando tava realmente determinado a derrotar o Urubu e conquistar o cu dos amiguinhos).

“Beeleeza, Fermandra!” Gritou xanuim, segurando o pulso de Urubu, e logo em seguida jogou ele para o outro lado da sala.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“Tchau, você é foda, Xanubara!”

“Eu já sei disso.” Disse Xanuim, desamarrando os amiguinhos”

“O que os senhores pensam que estão fazendo?”

Eu reconheço essa voz. Fudeu.

“Diretor me ajuda!” Gritou Xurubu.

“Tá.” Respondeu o diretor.

Estamos fudidos.

"Então... " Começou o Diretor com um sorriso maligno. "Você voltou, né, seu covardinho?"

"Sim." Disse o indestrutivel. 

"Achei que tinha abandonado os seus amiguinhos aqui para morrerem... a gente tava até indo torturar eles..."

"Filho da puta!" Rosnou Markalo, enquanto Xanuim retornava ao seu corpo físico. 

"Escroto! " Gritou Hanrique com cara de morto. 

"Desgraçado! " Guinchou Zonas, o gay. 

"Você não vai conseguir me parar... " Disse Fernando. "Eu fui abençoado por Deus em pessoa e ela me tornou invencível. "

"Ah é, é?" Exclamou o Diretor, tirando uma espada afiada da parede. "Então venha pra luta! "

O velho horrososo veio com a velocidade de uma porta cega pra cima do jovem estrábico e já foi metendo uma espadada no joelho do maluco. Sorte do Fernando que Xanuim e os outros homosexuais estavam se libertando logo atrás deles. 

"AHHHHHHHHH, MEEEEEEEU JOELHOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritou Fernando enquanto o sangue vazava de seu ferimento. 

"Ai não! " Disse Jacinto. "O Fernando vai morrer! 

"Para com isso muleke, eu vou ficar bemAAAAAAAAAAH eu vou ficAAAAAArRRR bem. "

Com a sua mão favorita, Fernando enfiou as unhas direto na cara do diretor. 

Fernando ficou assustado e começou a chorar lágrimas de mendigo enquanto Markalo e Xanuíba lutavam contra o diretor. 

Merda, não quero morrer antes de cheirar meu pé! Ignorei a dor e me levantei. Estava na hora de ensinar essa galera que eu sou gostosa e disse: " Tá na hora de nofap desenvolvido! "

"Esse muleke pastoso ainda tá vivo? Eu não posso ser feliz nessa porra! " gritou o diretor, que estava ficando impaciente e ereto. 

Claramente a perda de sangue estava afetando os sentindos do Fernandinho, que tinha enlouquecido. 

"Não se preocupa, Fernandette! " Disse Xanuba se colocando de pé. "EU VOU VINGAR A SUA HONRA! "

Xanuim era um cachorro louco. Como uma víbora ele pegou as cordas e jogou na cara do diretor. DEpois disso ele pegou a espada da mão dele e deu um golpe acertando perfeitamente a sua cueca e cortando a sua pica fora. 

"EU TENHO O PODER! " Gritou Xanuim. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Diretor! "

Mas aquilo não era o suficiente para Xanuim que então pegou a espada e apontou direto para o pesqueço bronzeado de gyaru do Urubinha. 

"Sua missão está cumprida, esse velho nunca mais vai conseguir gerar outro filho... agora devolve as camisinhas do seu Benedito! "

"Só se ele responder as minhas cartas! "

"QUÊ?! "

"Eu escrevi mais de cinquenta cartas de amor para o seu Benedito e ele nunca respondeu nenhuma delas. Eu até tentei stalkear a loja dele por alguns meses mas ele só faz cara de nojo pra mim. "

Então é por isso que o filho da puta havia roubado a loja do Benedito Viagra. Não era por zueira ou por diversão, e sim porque o muleke era um yandere maluco da vida real. 

"Urubu os seus sentimentos não importam nesse momento. Não sei se você percebeu mas eu tenho uma espada virada pra sua garganta. Só devolve as porcarias das camisinhas e a gente vai embora. "

Fernando, que estava começando a ter visões psicóticas, falou: "Isssooo aí a brinncaddeiraa acaaboouu..."

Urubu fez uma cara de nojo, mas colocou a mão no bolso de trás e tirou um pacote. Ele então deu o pacote para Xanuim.

"Não quero mais ver nem a sombra de vocês." Disse ele. "Vão embora e nunca mais voltem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiz um teclado personalizado de Dorgas com o Botnik: (https://botnik.org/apps/writer/?source=482efad7ed99bdc9a7a5fd9758bca837) a gente usou ele um pouco pra fazer esse capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tava deprimido hoje então decidi editar um capítulo antigo que a gente no dia que a internet caiu aqui em casa.

Tava eu e meus sete momolados fumando maconha na loja do seu Bandido Pão Avoado.

O ano letivo havia acabado e todos passamos direto. Sei o que dever estar pensando "como diabos que isso aconteceu vocês são burros pra porrakkkkkkkk" e é justo, porque a gente não estudou nada. Sério, nós tiramos zero em todas as provas finais pois em vez de estudar e garantir o nosso futuro a gente ficou jogando dominó e tacando pedra na cara de PM.

A verdade é que se não fosse pelo Xanuim, geral teria reprovado, mas aí o leke sequestrou todos os professores e disse que se não passassem a turma inteira de ano, ele iria botar "Roubando de Pano D'água" do Dog Brasil Usuário versão Nightcore pra tocar sem parar por quatro horas. Isso foi o suficiente pra fazer os profes concordarem então agora nóis tem três meses de férias que passam depressa porque aqui nesse nosso país Deus é a prioridade.

Mas caramba, mano... o que seria da gente sem o Xerubim! Aquele muleke gostoso salvou a nossa vida, nóis tem sorte pra burro .

"Eeei, Xanubim!" Chamou Jacinto. "Passa esse cachimbo de ouro pra cá!"

"Não, você acabou de me emprestar."

"É, mas agora eu mudei de idéia. Quero fumar maconha com ouro pra me sentir poderoso."

"Então espera a sua vez."

"XANUBIM!" Gritou Jacinto, se transformando num periquito amarelo. "CACACACACAaaAaaaaa!"

Jassarinho voou bem na cara do xanuim e enfiou a pata naqueles olhos redondos dele.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH PÁSSARO FILHO DA PUTA, SAI DO MEU OLHO!"  
Zonas começou a ter um acesso de riso. "AHAHAuahauah, quem grita é gay!"

"Bora cozinhar o Passarinto." Decidiu Markalo.

"Eu vou querer a bunda..." Disse Renrique.

"Não, vocês não podem cozinhar ele." Respondi. "É crime desrespeitar os direitos dos animais!"

"Tá."

"Beleza."

"EI!!!" Berrou o Xanubinha. "ME AJUDEM AQUI, RÁPIDO, O PASSARINTO AINDA TÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR!"

O Xanuim é gay, ele grita quando as pessoa bate nele. Mano, se uma pessoa bate em você a primeira coisa que você faz é comer ela em todos os sentiodos, sacou velho? Haha, a gente é foda.

Um dia nóis ainda precisa ensinar as leis da vida pro Xanimba, porque ele não tem educação... literalmente, o Xanimba foi criado pelo irmão/pai no meio da floresta junto com os tamanduás, por isso ele nunca foi pra escola.

Esse era pra ser o primeiro ano dele no colégio Fimose da Cruz, mas logo o muleke já tava fudendo com o bebedouro na hora do recreio, metendo naquele buraquinho metálico. A diretora teve que chamar o encanador para acalmá-lo porque o Xurumim ficou com a pingola presa dentro do bebedouro.

Caramba, Xanuim, a gente já te falou milhões de vezes que você NÃO É UM TAMANDUÁ!

Mesmo assim o muleke ficou puto, mano, ele ficou pistola e começou a matar todas as formigas que se mexiam, mas isso não tem problema porque o Xanuba é o nosso amiguinho. Foda-se se ele mata uma pessoa inocente que deve ter filhos e uma esposakkkk mereceu, cornão da porra.

"EU GRITEI." Eu gritei.

"Quê?! "

"Ô, Xanuim!" Chamou seu Benedito. "Cadê a camisinha que eu te emprestei?"

"Era pra eu estar vestindo ela mas acabei goxando no nano segundo em que o Jacintonu Pinto virou pÁrssaro pra me atacar.

"Carai, pita menor! Quando que cê aprendeu a ser tão velox?"

"A maconha acelero o meu sex driver se tu fuma muiot a dua vida fica divetids..."

Seu Benedito começou a ficar irritado.

"Param de falar errado seus analfabetos funcionais, vocês estão distruindo a escrita do negócio! Cadê a gramatdica- quer dizer, gramática?"  
"AHuHAUuahhahaee, eu comi a garmatáica, véi..."

"Puta que pariu." Benedito decidiu que nada na vida importa e só mandou a gente falar mais baixo pra nóis não estragar o negócio dele ou traumatizar os clientes com o gemidão do shatzapp... então, lógico, aí nos calou a boca pra poder fumar mais maconha.

A loja do Buenito é massa porque tem tipo várias salas secretas lá que não dá pra ver de cara, o que é foda, mas também porque tem um terrário bacaninha e um belo dia a galera começou a plantar semente de maconha nele e olha onde chegamos!

As vezes, até os sonhos mais lokos podem virar realidade. - Walt Maconha Disney, 2020.

Mas voltando ao assunto, tava nós lá fumando maconha, chapados pra porra, quando uma menina ruivinha apareceu descendo a escada. Primeiro, ninguém conseguiu reconhecê-la por causa da fumaça, mas então surgiu o rosto dela de dentro da neblina adocicada.

"Caceta e planeta..." Disse Jacintobola. "É o Xanuim com peitos!"

"Não, desgraçado, é a minha irmã!"

""AÊêe!" Gritou a galera. "É a Quiririm!"

"Puta que pariu!" Gritou a Quiririm. "Qual é o problema de vocês, eu tô há cinco horas tentando achar o Junim pra gente ir pra igreja aí do nada geral some pra vir pra cá..."

"Ninguém gosta de Deus nessa casa, Quiririm."

"MAS EU GOSTO, EU GOSTO DE DEUS, EU SOU UMA SERVA DO SENHOR, EU SIRVO À ELE, JANIM!"

"Foda-se."

Caralho, aí a Quiririm ficou PUTA, mano! Ela pegou e puxou o Xanuim pela cueca, arrastando ele pra cima da escada.

"JHhGTFDYKHBshwh, me soltaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Xanuba, que porra é essa, volta aqui a gente ainda não terminou com o estoque."

"Eu tô sendo sequestRADOouaiaiaiaiia, guarda um pouco pra mim na geladeriaAIAIAIAIhhhhh!!!"

"Maconha FRIA, mano? Deve ter cheiro de pinguim..."

Ficou a turma toda lá rindo enquanto o Xanuba batia a cabeça na escada.

"ARgh, Januim..." Resmungou Quiririm. "Você prescisa rezar para Deus, Jesus Cristo é o nosso amigo e companheiro da paz e de Deus!"

"Eu sou ateu, foda-se Deus, eu não me importo, ser descrente não é pecADOouaiaAHhiiiauh!"

A mina tava puxando o Xanuim com a força de 3 cavalos fisiculturistas, a gente tinha q fazer alguma coisa se não o nosso amiguinho criminoso iria se tornar cristão, oh não!

"Quiririrmrnrmrm!!!"

"Quê que foi?!"

"O seu Benedict Aviário tem depressao, ora por ele."

"Tá."

Quiririm então largou o Xanuim no chão e rezou para que Deus espancasse a depressão do seu Bendido Agiota, aí do nada o velho comecou a gemer.

"Carai, tem uma bruxa ruiva me jogando maldição. Ai Deus, que eu vou morrer hétero, ah não..."

"Deus vai consertar você."

"Minha amiga de bons senhores, minha amiga da paz, da rua evangélica, dos bons modos, nesse momento eu já estou tão quebtado que nem Deus pode me consertar, hoje mesmo que tropecei e cai no mijo do Xanuim. Os únicos clientes que eu tinha morreram agora pouco de infecção bacteriana na frente da minha loja. Tive que enterrar os corpos e o meu cigarro estourou de tanta manteiga que eu botei dentro. Carai, Deus não me conserta mais não, minha amiga dos bons senhores!"

Quiririm olhou pro velho com uma cara de quem não fazia a menor idéia do que ele tava falando, então ela chutou ele no apêndice e o seu Benedito começou a ter apendicite ali mesmo no terrário da loja.

'"AIAIHIAIjUiiuiaiaiaiaiia meu orgão inutilista!" Choramingou o Aviado.

"Rápido, alguém me leva pro hospital, se não eu vou morrer!"

"Nãunnnnnn!" Gritou Jão, que nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.  
"Ok, calma.." Disse eu. "Hanrique, Zonas, levem ele pro PichuTrauma pra ele não morrer."

"Mas eu não quero."

"Eu dou um beijo pra quem levar ele direitinho."

"EEEEEEEEE AMIZADE MASCULINA!"

"Ai, ai, está bem. Agora vê se tu pega o Xanuba de volta, Markalo, senão a Quiririm vai invocar o poder da fúria divina."

"Jóia." disse markalo pegando xanuim pelo pé mas a quiririm pegou eele pelo outro pe mas markalo era masi forte

"HAHAHA venci vai embora sua evangelica safada"  
Quiririm resmungou alguama coisa e meteu no pé

"seuz ilhos do capetin deus vai joga trovoada em vcs vcs tem q ser cristai p q so cristaç vai sobreviver wuano deus dar o fodasse e mata geral"

"eu nao quero ser cristal eu quero ser feliz"

A Quiririm tava com cara de quem ia cometer um crime de ódio em nome de Deus então eu peguei os meus namorados pelo colarinho e corri com todo mundo para bem longe.

Caralho, se aquela garota nos pegar a gente vira cristão, e não quero me converter eu ainda tenho muito o que viver.

Desesperados, a gente correu pelas ruas de São Bernardo Salgado enquanto a nossa amiga de Vilas Boas nos perseguia com um fogo nos olhos, gritando: "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Mano, a gente correu o bairro inteiro e a Quiririm ainda tava chegando. Só quando viramos a esquina que conseguimos despistar ela.

Felizmente pra nós, acabamos parando de frente pra rua do Inferno, onde ficava a minha casa, então decidimos nos esconder lá. Por sorte, meus pais semprem deixam a chave da entrada dentro do cu do tapete, aí foi só eu enfiar a mão lá e pá-pum!

"Para, Fernando, isso é errado!" Disse Xanuim. O olho dele tava mais vermelho que o Manifesto Comunista. "Você está molestando o tapete!

"Respeita o tapete, Fernando!" Disse Jão, novamente sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Esse tapete foi feito para fuder. Se você não goza no tapete, você não é filho de Satan."

"Não fala da Satana assim! Se a Quiririm comer o nosso cu mais tarde nóis vai direto pra ela."

"Ninguém vai comer o meu cu!" Respondeu Xanuim. "Eu depilei ele ontem, sabe, agora ele tá mó bonito."

"..."

"Mas enfim, bora se esconder no armário do Fernando e fazer o jogo do pão que eu quero testar a velocidade da minha goxa."

"Shiu, fiquem quietos!" Se alguém aí de cima ouvir algum barulho eu tô encrencado. Já não confio muito nos meus pais porque eles são homofobicos mas se descobrirem que chamei gente pra dentro de casa eu vou ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida.

"Vamo brincar de jogo da garrafa."

"Não."

"Vamo ver se tem entrada pra Nárnia."

"Pelo amor de Deus, NÃO."

"Vamo pegar a espingarda do seu pai, isso vai manter a Quiririm longe."

"Caralho, ótima idea, Markalo!"

"Não, não, não, péssima ideia!"

"Foda-se, ninguém quer saber da sua opinião, Fernando. A gente vai se proteger contra missionários e ficar mó estilo ao mesmo tempo."

"Não, não, não, não, não..."

Mas os filhos da puta saíram do armário antes que eu pudesse impedí-los. Aqueles boy lixo me deixaram ali sozinho pra roubar as coisas do meu pai.

Eu preciso arrumar namorados melhores.

"Rápido, vamos pular e fazer pose de ação!"

Fui desesperado tirar os mulekes de perto da janela quando o meu celular tocou, chamando a atenção de todos.

O toque do meu celular era Chatuba de Mesquita versão Ben 10, aí é claro, né? Geral ficou olhando pra mim com cara de terror psicológico mas não dei a mínima porque sei que só estão com inveja do meu glamour... mas enfim, atendi o celular e era o meu primo me chamando.

Ok, não, mentira- era a minha prima, a minha prima que antes era o meu primo mas agora ele virou a minha prima Susana e era ela quem tava me ligando.

"Oi, primucha."

"FERNANDO, SEU ARROMBANDO, TEM UMA GAROTA ESQUIZOPLÁSMICA BATENDO NA MINHA PORTA E PERGUNTANDO POR VOCÊ!"

"Ai, ai, desculpa... essa é a irmã do meu amigo Xanuim, ela qu-"

"Foda-se o seu amigo Xanuim, eu preciso que você venha aqui agora e resolva essa joça. Essa menina tá estragando o meu lip-sync, Fernando, como que eu vou ganhar dinheiro no tiktok com ela me interrompendo desse jeito?"

"O que diabos ela tá fazendo?"

"Ela tá gritando que se eu não deixar ela entrar Deus vai bater em mim."  
eu ia fala mais algumq coisa mas aimeu pai entrou no quarto e atirou no celular

"AHHHH!"

"FERNANDO, QUE PORRA É ESSA?!" Rosnou ele. "TIRA ESSES GAROTOS FEIOSOS DAQUI?"

"Não fala assim da gente, nós somos bonitos pra porra." Disse Xanuim.  
Meu pai então atirou no pé do Xanuim.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FERNANDO SEU PAI MATOU O XANNIM!"

"Pai, por que você fez isso?"

"Porque ele estava no caminho! Tira esses mulekes da minha frente, Fernando!"

"Mas..."

"LEVA TODO MUNDO PRA FORA AGORA SENÃO EU VOU JOGAR OS SEUS AMIGOS DENTRO DO TRITURADOR DE PINTINHO."

"Para de falar do triturador de pintinho!" Falei eu, começando a chorar. "Você prometeu que iria tirar ele daqui!"

"EU NÃO QUERO SABER!" Gritou ele. "PARA DE SE FAZER DE VITIMAZINHA E TIRA LOGO ESSAS PORRAS DA MINHA CASA!"

Meu pai é homofóbico, por isso que ele atirou no Jabim.

Fiquei triste pra caralho e comecei a arrastar todo mundo de volta para a rua enquanto o meu pai olhava pra mim com cara de nojo.

O Xanuim, porém, estava puto, então eu tive que pegar ele pela cueca e levar pra fora enquanto ele berrava de dor.

"Eu não ter mais pai, agora sou livre pra fazer o que bem quiser, Fernando, e eu acho que vou descer o cacete em homem hétero!"

"Cala a boca." Eu disse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos iniciando o segundo arco da saga Dominós.

Querido diário, hoje tive um sonho muito bacana.

Tava eu, meus amigos e meu namorado da voz rouca no museu de arte felina, conversando, só que aí eu fui ver as pinturas e os gatos estavam de cabeça pra baixo e VIVOS. Todo mundo tava de cabeça pra baixo também e eu quase caí pra trás, mas enfim, conheci uma das artistas, ela era gostosa pra caralho e começou a me dar dicas de como fazer arte felina.

Mas aí o pessoal de trás ficou bolando cenas de teatro com bonecas e eu fiquei meio hesitante. A boneca tava envolvida em um triângulo amoroso e eu achei isso foda.

No final, eu me senti muito pleno, porque estava em um lugar legal com os meus amigo e tudo estava claro e limpo e divertido.

Olá, meu nome é Susana Vidas-Mortas. Eu tenho 16 anos, duas namoradas (Loreta Liu e Rosângela Calza), cabelo colorido, olhos de cor púrpura e estou fugindo para um lugar onde estarei segura e longe do preconceito, da transfobia e da homofobia.

O carro que a Rosângela estava dirigindo emperrou e a gente decidiu vender metade do nome dela pra comprar mais gasolina, então agora a Rosângela é só Ngela, mesmo.

Durante o caminho, apareceu um carro cor-de-rosa do nada e dentro dele tinha um cara e três garotas homofóbicas que ficaram xingando a gente. Elas ficaram ofendidas pelo fato de sermos umas gostosas então as garotas gritaram e fizeram gestos obcenos mas foi tudo bem porque a Loreta abriu a janela do carro e mandou todo mundo tomar no meio cu, aí geral calou a boca e as minas decidiram ficar cantando "Boss Ass Bitch" e todos cuidaram das suas próprias vidas.

Mas enfim, ficamos correndo com o carro roubado pelas ruas do Rio do Janeiro e foi muito sexy. Somos lesbian chic, minha amiga, a gente é foda, mesmo!

Mas aí agora eu tô morando no porão da Ngela e a avó dela não sabe disso, mas foda-se a avó da Ngela, a homosexualidade é o futuro do Brasil.

“Susie, você devia fazer prova pra nossa escola.” Disseram as minhas namoradas.

Agora que não estou mais morando na casa dos meus pais, eu preciso de um lugar para estudar, então fiquei tipo “Verdade” e comecei a pensar num plano.

Vou me esconder e frequentar o colégio Maria do Incenso, mas não posso deixar ninguém me descobrir.

De repente, percebi uma coisa muito importante... eu agora quero ser egirl, e não patricinha. Acho que vou no shopping depois para comprar roupas novas.

Acho que vou criar uma conta no tiktok também, isso seria foda.

Tava eu e meus inúmeros namorados no clube do seu Benedito, stalkeando o nosso querido Urubu Urubinho na Internet.

O Hanrique tinha trazido o laptop dele pra isso. Felizmente, o Hanrique não era nosso namorado, ele era apenas um fofoqueiro duas caras e aproveitador e não, eu não tenho nenhum rancor guardado dele...

"O Uruba tem conta no facebook mas parece que ela é só pra postar fancams do seu Benedito."

"Por que esse filho da puta tá tão obcecado com ele?" Perguntou Markalo.

"Verdade, ele nem é tão especial assim." Continuou Zonas. "É só um cara de uma sex-shop que vende porcaria pras crianças."

"E também, ele deve ter uns 70 anos."

"Acho que ele tem 40."

"Foda-se, meus bacanas." Disse Xanuim. "Isso não é importante agora, precisamos só encontrar o máximo de informação possível sobre esse garoto. Quem é ele, quem são os seus pais, por que ele está fazendo essas coisas..."

Enquanto isso, Renrique, o irmão gêmeo do mal do Hanrique, estava pintando as unhas do Markalo de preto. Os dois irmãos juntos pareciam personagens de Sailor Moon pois estavam sempre vestindo roupinhas de marinheiro. Se eles não fossem tão babacas eu iria até querer apertar as bochecha deles.

"Galera, acho que o Urubu tem um tumblr, acabei de achar umas fotos dele aqui."

Fomos todos ver a página no celular do Zonas e lá estava o nosso ex-amigo Urubinho fazendo poses de Jojo e postando aesthetic de yandere no tumblr. Muito a cara dele, aquele muleke gyaru traidor.

"Rapazes." Disse seu Benedito, de repente. "Estou muito feliz que vocês resolveram o negócio e trouxeram as minhas camisinhas de volta... que tal um lanche?" Ele estava segurando várias caixas de McRonalds na mão.

"AÊ, AGORA SIM!" Gritaram Xanuim e Jacinto, os problemáticos.

"Mas e o Uruba?"

"A gente cuida do Uruba depois, vamos comer!"

"É Fernando, saco vazio não fica em pé."

O pessoa então foi lá encher o bucho e eu enfiei uma porrada de batatas fritas na boca quando, de repente, alguém chegou pra mim, tipo: "Fernando, o seu celular tá tocando!" e eu fiquei tipo: "Ah, ok, beleza."

Atendi o celular e era a minha tia, a Dona Morte, 100% putassa.

"Você viu o seu primo?"

"Prima."

"FODASSE EU NÃO QUERO SABER VOCÊ VIU AQUELA DESGRAÇA?"  
"Não."

"Ele fugiu de casa ontem." Falou a senhora. "Aquele filho egoísta."

Fiquei me sentindo mal por dentro.

"Eu não faço idéia da onde ela está, tia..."

"É claro que não." Terminou ela, com raiva.

Desliguei o telefone e enfiei mais batata na cara. Não aguento a minha tia sendo transfóbica.

Geral comeu até morrer e eu fiquei me sentido redondo, o que foi legal, mas aí comecei a lembrar de um sonho que tinha tido.

Nele eu tava andando na rua e a Moe me seguia, mesmo depois de ela ter se transformado em Deus. No sonho, ela tava muito putassa, também, e tinham vários gatos.

"Tá tudo bem?" Perguntou Markalo. Ele estava segurando o seu famoso cano de aço com uma das mãos. "Você quer que eu ataque alguém?"

"Não, tá tudo tranquilo." Respondi. "É só a minha prima que fugiu de casa."

"Você faz alguma idéia de onde ela poderia estar?"

"Creio que não."

"Bem..." Disse ele. "Qualquer coisa eu e meu cano estamos aqui para ajudar."

"Beleza."

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Stalkear o Urubinho ou procurar pela minha prima? Parecia que nada valia a pena...


End file.
